Nothing at All
by Lillian Carey
Summary: Follows the story of Teddy and Victoire, including the platform nine and three quarters scene, and hopefully go farther. Starts simple. Enjoy! Rated T for language later on. Please review!
1. Prologue

Nothing at All

Prologue:

"Teddy, stop it!" six year old Victoire Weasley shouted, as seven year old Teddy Lupin pulled her silky blond hair. Victoire was wearing a new lavender dress, and was under strict instructions not to ruin the garment. Vic didn't get it. Why were boys allowed to get dirty, while girls had to sit and act like a lady and stay clean? Victoire grabbed Teddy's arm, just as he was about put what she thought was a frog in her hair. Her gaze softened when she saw what was really in his hands.

"Ted, it's beautiful," Victorie marveled, reaching out to grab the delicate little flower. Teddy jerked his hand away. "Allow me,' he seven year old metamorphagus explained to a very hurt looking little girl. He reached up and delicately placed the flower behind Vic's ear. "There," Teddy said with a satisfied look plastered across his face, "Now you look really beautiful."

The adults of the Weasley clan watched from the burrow, as Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand, his hair turning a bright shade of pink. Ginny turned to the group. "Twenty five galleons says that they get together when they're fifteen and sixteen." Voices chorused their bets.

"No, no, it will be fourteen and fifteen!"

"Young love, twelve and thirteen."

"Definitely sixteen and seventeen!"

The family argued on, until Bill and Fleur Weasley walked into the room. "What'd we miss?" Bill asked the hushed clan.

"Nothing," Ron said, "Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 1: Worry

**Author's Note: Alright so I am completely reworking this story. Completely. The ages have changed, now Teddy and Victoire are only a year apart. It will work out. I will also add more Next Generation characters, along with an age chart once I introduce them.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

**Victoire's POV:**

"Mum, what if I'm not as good as the rest of them?" I asked my mother, Fleur, scared to death. We were finishing packing for sleep away quidditch camp, where I was going with my best friend, Teddy Lupin. The camp was led by players from the Chudley Cannons, Uncle Ron's favorite team. Even though I haven't started Hogwarts yet, I want to be on the Gryffindor house team, with Teddy.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Coming!" I shouted, leaping across my packed suitcase. I opened the door to see Teddy standing with my Dad. "Vic, we should probably get going," my dad said. I nodded eagerly, grabbed my suitcase, and gave my mum a kiss. "See you in a week," Teddy said, as we climbed into our fireplace. "I love you!" I shouted. I faintly heard my parents reply, before being engulfed by green flames.

Teddy and I stepped out of a fireplace, and into a massive room. Everything was Chudley Cannon's colors. Teddy and I grabbed our stuff, and walked towards the check in line. Soon we were at the front.

"Names," the witch behind the desk asked, peering at us from behind her spectacles. Teddy spoke up first, "I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Victoire Weasley." The witch wrote something on her paper. "A Weasley, huh?' Interesting," the witch said while writing. "What positions do you two play?" Once again, Teddy answered first, "I'm a chaser." I looked down at my shoes, and than at the witch. "Seeker!" I squeaked in an out of character voice that only comes out of my mouth when I am nervous. The witch scribbled some more down, before looking up to us, "You two will be in the Hasselhoff Dorm. Next!" she shouted.

The Hasselhoff Dorm was filled with people. Everyone in the camp was staying there, because only thirty five people were accepted each summer. I quickly found my room, complete with three other chattering girls. As I walked in I tried to be quiet.

"Hi!" one of the girls cheerfully said. She had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm Julia Lawrence," she said.

I returned her smile, "I'm Victoire Weasley." Another girls spoke up, in an American accent, "I'm Zoey Dawson, and this," she said, gesturing with her thumb to the other girl, "Is Maria Cavero." I waved and looked everyone over. Zoey and died purple hair, a nose ring, and a stocky physique. Maria had tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long dark hair. I swung my suitcase onto the empty bed, and started to unpack. Julia grabbed my arm. "You can unpack later. Let's go explore!" I sighed, and stood up. "Alright lets go!"

During our exploration I learned that Julia, who liked to be called Jules, and Maria would be in their first year of Hogwarts, while Zoey would be a third year at the Salem School for Witches, in America. I also learned that we were the only girls in the camp. Soon a bell rang for dinner, and we hurried to the dining hall.

"I hope every body has a great time at camp, and go Cannons!" Mathis Matthews, the head coach of the Cannons said. The exploded with cheers, and we all dug in. Our curfew was ten o'clock, so once dinner was over I went to sleep.

The next morning we were awaken with a shrill bell. I grabbed some clothes, and waited patiently while the others decided on their outfits. Finally we headed to breakfast. The girls chattered about clothes and makeup. I just stayed silent. I wasn't into that kind of stuff.

After breakfast, everyone was divided into teams of seven. Teddy and I were on separate teams. I was kind of bummed, because we barely saw each other, but realized that is was okay. Throughout the week we played against other teams, culminating with the final match, where our parents were invited.

My team waited anxiously for the final to start. We had beaten every team, except Zoey's. When the whistle was blown, I began to circle the pitch. After fifty seven minutes, a saw a glint of gold flickering by Zoey's head. I leaned forward on my Striker, urging the broom towards Zoey's head. I reached out to grab the snitch. Just as I enclosed my fingers around the tiny gold ball, Zoey's beaters bat came crashing down onto my wrist. I yelped as I heard the bone crack. I gripped my broom tightly with one and hand, and tried to get to the ground sagely. Unfortunately I was getting a little woozy, and crashed to the ground with a thud.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Author's Note: More reworking!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

Victoire woke to muffled voices all around her. She squinted her eyes a couple of times, trying to take in the scene. All Vic could make out was family members crowded around her, in a tiny room that looked to be in St. Mungos. She tried to sit up, but failed, in doing so she let out a sigh. Heads turned towards her. Teddy rushed over to her bedside.

"Vic!" he shouted, causing Victoire to flinch at the noise. His hair turned a florescent shade of red, meaning he was embarrassed. Teddy quickly changed his hair back to electric blue, after getting a laugh out of Vic. The feeble noise was enough to put a smile on the boy's face. Teddy stepped back, and Fleur swooped in.

"Cherie! Thank goodness you're okay! The healers were worried that you wouldn't wake up for another week! Oh Bill come look at her, she's okay!" Fleur said with the affection of a mother. Bill came up and put his arm around his hysterical wife, attempting to calm her down.

Victoire spoke up, "What happened? And why does my arm hurt so bad? Is quidditch camp over? Who won?" Everybody looked at each other in the room, silently having a debate over who was going to tell Victoire everything that had happened. A nurse entered the room, after hearing the noise from the hallway.

"What is going on here?" she said with a frown, which turned to a smile after she saw the awake Victoire. "Ah, she's awake! Well Miss Weasley, how do you feel?" Victoire shrugged, not feeling as up to par as she would've liked. "That's understandable, after everything that you went through. Are you hungry, you haven't eaten in a while?" Victoire nodded, and the nurse left in search of food.

A silence filled the room. From the shadows, Ginny came forward, offering information. "You remember going to quidditch camp, right?" Vic nodded, "Well, your team made it the championship game. You caught the snitch, but another girl at the camp hit you in the arm, which broke in a couple of places. You couldn't keep control of your broom, so you fell and hit your head pretty hard. You had a serious concussion, and have been in St. Mungos since. This happened two weeks ago. I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I hadn't recommended quidditch camp, none of this would've happened," Ginny started to shake a bit, trying hard not to cry. Harry hurried over, and put his arm around her. The nurse walked back into the room.

"This is what I could find for now, it is the middle of the night. But I promise, tomorrow we will have better food. Could I please speak with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" she said. A couple of people turned their heads at the mention of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but Bill and Fleur were the ones to walk out into the hallway with the nurse.

"When can we take her home?" Fleur asked in a hushed tone. The nurse thought for a moment. "It all depends Mrs. Weasley. She seems to be doing well, but only time will tell if there are any permanent repercussions. I will have to talk with a healer about having her discharged, but don't worry, she'll be home to you as soon as possible." Bill spoke up, "When will that be? Vic is going to be starting Hogwarts soon, we can't have her miss that. She wants to play on her house team." The nurse pursed her lips, "Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid that the healers won't exactly jump at the idea that Victoire wishes to continue her quidditch career. She's going to need physical therapy for her wrist, and quite frankly, that could a couple of months. I know you want her to play, but that might not be happening for sometime."

Bill furrowed his brow. It had always been his dream to have his daughter play for the Gryffindor team as a first year. Now it looked like that was not going to happen. Fleur saw that her husband was miserable, and put her arm around him. Bill put his own arm around his wife, and the couple walked back into the hospital room.

Ginny had calmed down, and was now talking with her mother, Molly Weasley. Victoire and Teddy were laughing together, picking at the hospital food. Bill and Fleur walked towards Victoire, sad looks on their faces. Vic immediately frowned too, wondering why they were showing signs of discontent. Teddy scampered into the arms of Harry, who lifted him up and out of the room. Molly said something about checking on Arthur, who was babysitting Domi, Louis, James and Albus. Ginny gave Vic a fleeting look of sorrow, and then followed the rest of the family out of the room. The door shut with a bang.

Fleur sat perched on the edge of Vic's bed, Bill behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. Vic starting crying, not even knowing why, just crying. Bill gathered her into a hug, picking her up into his strong arms. Fleur started to cry as well. Bill sat in a chair with Victoire in his arms, comforting his oldest child. Once she calmed down, Bill started to speak, Fleur braiding Vic's silvery blond hair.

"Vic, once we talk to a healer, we will know for sure when we can bring you home. Hopefully it will be in time for Hogwarts. Even if it is, they won't allow to play on the quidditch team until your arm and head are fully healed. If it isn't then I'm sure we can talk to Professor McGonagall about having you start mid-semester. Your going to have to go through physical therapy for all of your injuries, which might take a while. I know your disappointed, but trust us, we know that you will be okay, and definitely make the team next year."

Hearing this news just made Victoire start to cry again, even harder than before. Bill sat in the chair, rocking her until she cried herself to sleep. Carefully, Bill stood up and placed Victoire back on the bed, and pulled the covers up around her. Fleur gave her kiss on the forehead, looking down at the bruised face of her eldest daughter. Bill took Fleur's hand, and they apparated back to Shell Cottage.

**Alright, time for an age chart! This will be a chart that corresponds to the fourth chapter, Good Girl Gone Bad. You can add or subtract ages for people the next chapter.**

**Bill and Fleur—**

**Victoire-16**

**Dominiquqe-14**

**Louis-12**

**Percy and Audrey—**

**Molly-14**

**Lucy-11**

**George and Angelina—**

**Fred-10**

**Roxanne-10**

**Ginny and Harry—**

**James-10**

**Albus-8**

**Lily-5**

**Ron and Hermione—**

**Rose-8**

**Hugo-6**


	4. Chapter 3: Healing & Hogwarts

**Author's Note: More rebuilding.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. **

I was jittery as I walked down the St. Mungos hallway to Victoire's room. I walked in without knocking, finding a sleeping Vic. Bill and Fleur must've gone home to sleep. They haven't had a good night's sleep in days. It was nine o'clock, and I hoped Vic would wake up soon. I hadn't been able to talk to her in ages. She's my best friend, and I boy was I worried. Hogwarts is starting in three weeks, and I really hope she will be able to come. That would really blow, to miss your first day at Hogwarts.

Victoire started to stir, and I stood up from my chair. She sat up, and opened her eyes. I smile crept across my face. I practically skipped over to her bed, giving her a big hug. Thank goodness my friends couldn't see me. A twelve year old boy, skipping. I let go of Vic just as Joy, the nurse walked in. Spending two weeks at St. Mungos allowed me to meet plenty of nurses, most of which would sneak me food whenever I got hungry.

Joy looked cheerful, and was carrying a plate of delicious looking food. "Good morning Miss Weasley! It's great to see you awake. And Teddy, always a pleasure. A healer will be coming in sometime today to see how you are doing, but don't worry if you fall asleep. Be sure to eat as much as you want. And Ted, don't eat all of her food for her. I can always bring up more. Bye dears!" she said, handing the tray to me, and walking out of the room. I extended the table across her hospital bed, and placed the tray upon. Her bad arm was in a sling, so she could only eat with her right arm.

Once Vic was finished eating I rang for the nurse to come take the tray away. This time, Kate came to collect the remains of breakfast. For a while, there was a sort of awkward silence. The kind that felt like it lasted fifteen years, but was only really fifteen seconds. She was the first to speak.

"I won't be able to play quidditch this year." A wave of shock hit me. Vic, not play quidditch? That was not okay. Our seeker graduated Hogwarts last year, and I know Vic would've made the team. "Why not?" I asked. Vic's face was sullen. "My mum says that the healers probably won't clear me to play. My injuries were too severe, and I need physical therapy. Plus, I can't even eat with both hands, let alone hang onto a broom." This did not sound the Victoire I knew and loved. Like a cousin, not like a girl. The thought was weird, loving Vic.

"Vic, we need you! If there is any way you can play, we need to figure it out!" I said, running my hands through my electric blue hair. Being a metamorphagus has its perks, once you learn to control your power. "Actually Mr. Lupin, there is a way she could play," Jon, Vic's healer said as he walked into the room, "Professional quidditch players get hit with this stuff all the time, and they can bounce back. There is the long way and the short way. The short way will need your parents consent though. Once they get here we can all talk about. Speak of the devil." Fleur and Bill walked into the room, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tow.

"Vic!" Hermione squealed, giving her niece a hug. Ron nodded his hello, and he and Hermione went to go sit down. Jon cleared his throat, and the chatter died down. Everybody found places to sit; I sat at the foot of Vic's bed. "Now that Victoire's parents are here we can start. Ginny, it's great to see you again," he said, nodding at Ginny. Ginny smiled in return.

"How do you know Aunt Ginny?" Vic asked, cutting Jon off. "I know her from quidditch injuries. Which is why we are all here. Vic suffered quidditch injuries, some of which I am very familiar in dealing with. Now that Vic is awake and fine, there are two ways we could go by healing her. I believe Joy told you all of the long way, but there is another option. It would be expensive," Jon said.

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked. "We can speed heal Victoire's injuries, with a series of potions and spells. This is what normally happens when a professional comes in with injuries of the sort. I am under the impression that both Vic and Teddy both want her to play quidditch this year at Hogwarts. The speed heal is the only way that that would happen. Perhaps you should all talk about, and ring for me when your ready. Ginny should be able to give her opinion, she has undergone this treatment," Jon left, leaving Bill and Fleur looking at each other.

"How much will this cost us Ginny?" Bill asked his younger sister. Ginny answered, "It really depends. For Vic's injuries, probably a thousand galleons, give or take a few. It's quite expensive, but it is very effective." Fleur gave Bill a look. Vic piped up, "That's bloody expensive!" Hermione shot her a look that said be quiet, which is exactly what my best friend did. "We can afford that right now, right Bill?" Fleur asked. Bill nodded, "I say we do this. It's for Vic, and the Gryffindor house team. I know that this will make her a lot happier than if we force her to sit out."

Vic smiled. I returned it with a look of disbelief. She is definitely her daddy's little girl. I press the call healer button on the side of Vic's bed, and Jon reappears in the room. "Have you made your decision?" he asks. Bill nodded, and Fleur spoke up, "We would like Victoire to be speed healed, as soon as possible. We can be to Gringotts and back in an hour or so, and are prepared to cover the cost of the whole treatment, up front, paid in full. So just heal our little baby!"

Jon nodded. Bill stood up and shook his hand. "We can start her treatment right now, if you'd like. Then she will be done in about three hours. You can take her home, but she has to rest for twenty four hours before taking part in any physical activity." Ginny spoke. "I'll stay with Vic. Since I've been through this before, I have to say that I would be the best help. Bill and Fleur, go to Gringotts and come back here. You can ask for a bill at the front desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, go make sure the kids haven't driven mum and dad mad. We will be at Shell Cottage in a couple of hours."

Wow, thanks Ginny, just forget about me. "And Teddy. What do you want to do? I have no objection to you staying here with me and Vic, but it could pretty boring. Or you could go with Harry and go play with the kids. It's your choice." Hmmm, tough decision. Playing with a bunch of kids under ten, or staying in a hospital where by best friend was about to undergo painful treatments so she could play quidditch with me. "I think I'll stay here, you know, offer support." Ginny gave the adults a look that said I told you so, which they returned. Vic and I just looked confused.

Everybody left, and Jon came back in. Vic looked scared, so I took her hand. She blushed. Whoa. Jon started to describe the treatment process, which sounded excruciatingly painful. Jon asked if Vic was ready to begin. She nodded. I let go of her hand, and started to sit next to Ginny. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back, with force that I didn't think she had in her. "Can he stay here?" Vic asked Jon. Jon nodded. Ginny came and took Vic's other hand. The treatment process had begun.

A lot of tears and a couple of hours later, the three of us were headed off to Shell Cottage. We decided to use Muggle transportation, it would be the easiest way for Vic to travel. The cab dropped us off as close as we could get, so we walked the rest of the way. Rather Ginny and I walked, Victoire was carried. She was dead tired, barely having the energy to stay awake in the cab.

We got to the front door, which was opened before Ginny got a chance to knock. Bill took Vic from my arms, and Fleur welcomed us in. Harry was there, with Molly, Arthur and Hermione. I guess Ron got stuck with babysitting. Lucky him. Poor guy will probably be scarred for life. Oh well.

Harry greeted Ginny with a kiss. Vic got a spark of energy, and gave her dad a hug. Bill put her down. Fleur came into the living room with some tea, and we all sat down. Molly had tons of questions, and a little chocolate for Vic. Arthur was fascinated when I told him that we had taken a Muggle cab home.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Vic nodded, "I can't wait. Especially to play quidditch!"

Vic was right about quidditch. She made the Gryffindor house team with me. We went on to win the cup that year, and well, the rest of the years we won it too. She and I both started to get older, and soon I started to see her in a whole new light.


	5. Chapter 4: Good Girl Goes Bad

**Author's Note: Alright so it has been a while. And I lost this story and its plot, so I have decided to rework the whole story. Hopefully I will be able to add more Next Generation couples as well. So I'm sorry for the wait, and here it is, the new and improved Nothing at All!**

**Bill and Fleur—**

**Victoire-16**

**Dominiquqe-14**

**Louis-12**

**Percy and Audrey—**

**Molly-14**

**Lucy-11**

**George and Angelina—**

**Fred-10**

**Roxanne-10**

**Ginny and Harry—**

**James-10**

**Albus-8**

**Lily-5**

**Ron and Hermione—**

**Rose-8**

**Hugo-6**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

Victoire's POV:

I can see the gold tint of a tiny gold ball, hovering above Teddy's left ear. I urge my Striker towards it, and reach out my arm. The ball is in my hand! I got it! We won! Cheers erupt around the quidditch pitch. The scarlet and gold mass is screaming the loudest, while the green of Slytherian feels the most defeated. I raise the snitch into the air, and feel the roars of the crowd. I am happy in this moment, but know that soon I'll have to go study. My exams are in two weeks, and I have been cramming late night study sessions for months.

"Vic! What are you doing?" my best friend Jules asked. "Studying," I answered, absorbed in my potions book. She came over in her bra and underwear, ripping the book out of my hand. "Wrong answer silly. Your going to the party with us tonight. We've won against Slytherian every year, and you've never gone. Your the seeker for Merlin's sake! Come on Twa, please please please come!" I tried to snatch the book out of her hands, but was denied. "Jules, you know I need to study! I don't want to party all night, you know that." Maria, my other best friend came out of our tiny bathroom, "Teddy will be there," she said in her seductive voice. I could feel my face flush a bright red.

"It doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend," I pouted. I've had a crush on my best friend since forever, but never had the guts to tell him. And I probably never will. Teddy has a new girlfriend every other week, always a really hot brunette, with long legs. "Not any more. Word is that he broke up with Lexi, that Hufflepuff this morning. So he's back on the market," Maria told me, while looking for something to wear. "It doesn't matter. I'm a short blond, and practically his cousin! He would never go for me, not in a million years," I replied, taking my potions book back from Jules, who was holding a red dress with ruffles along the bottom. "He might not like you now, but once he sees you in this, you'll have him wrapped around your finger!" I sighed, and gave in to my friends, who got me all dolled up for the celebration party.

Teddy's POV:

"Danny, do you have a shirt I could wear?" I asked my roommate. "Why bother putting one on Teddy Bear, it's just going to be taken off by a girl," he answered, throwing me a blue shirt that I couldn't help but notice is the exact same shade as Vic's eyes. I've been in love with my best friend since I was twelve, when she got seriously hurt playing quidditch. I'm almost certain that she won't go out with me. I mean, I am practically her cousin. That's kind of a turn off.

I've tried to date other girls, but none of them give me that tingly feeling I get whenever Vic is around, so they don't last long. I usually stick to tall brunettes, the opposite of Vic. I will be able to find another girl to at this party, get drunk and hook up with her. Danny and Mark, my dorm mates are always teasing me about Vic. I start to hear noises as furniture is moved around below us in the common room. Hopefully to make a dance floor. The party is in our common room because we won, so we hold it. Caterwauling charms and muffliato are cast all around, and firewhiskey is sneaked from the kitchens.

"You know Teddy Bear, Vic hates parties, so chances are that she won't be there," Mark says, pulling a shirt over his head. I ignore this comment. "Right, and the chance that Vic will come is about the same as you getting together with Maria." "Not true, I talked to Maria today, and she said that she is coming and that she will save me a dance." I sigh, retiring by defense.

Victoire's POV:

Wow. That's the only word that I, Victoire Weasley, can think of when I look in the mirror. Jules and Maria have really outdone themselves. I guess anything is a step up from the Hogwarts uniform that I normally wear, usually with a ponytail and my Ray Ban glasses. I guess miracles really do happen. "Hey hottie ready to go?" Maria asks. Maria is wearing a black sequined dress that hugs her body. Jules dress is a tiered light blue and white dress. I nod, and the three of us walk out of our dormitory and down the stairs into the common room, where the party is already in full swing. I see Teddy and wave. Merlin he looks really hot.

Maria grabs my hand and drags me over to the boys. She has had a crush on Mark since forever, and promised that she would hang out with him tonight. Music is blasting, so it is really hard to hear anything. Thank goodness for muffliato, if you know what I mean. Good Girls Go Bad by the American group Cobra Starship comes on. Maria squeals and pulls Mark out onto the dance floor. A Ravenclaw comes over and asks Jules to dance, which she does. Teddy offers me his hand, and we go out onto the dance floor. It's kind of awkward, nor Teddy or I are talking.

"Want to get a drink?" Teddy leans down and whispers into my ear. I nod, and we head over to the makeshift bar, where Nate Jordon and Seamus Finnigan Jr. are serving different concoctions of firewhiskey. I don't know what to get, I've never had a drink before. Teddy starts to chat with Nate and Seamus, already holding a drink of some sort. Lexi, the Hufflepuff he broke up with this morning, is standing behind me, tapping her foot impatiently. I let her go ahead of me. She proceeds to kiss Teddy! Full on the lips! Right in front of me. "Teddy, we need to talk," she says, pulling him away. Teddy doesn't even look back.

I turn back to Nate and Seamus. "Can I have a bottle of firewhiskey?" I ask. Nate whistles, "Victoire Weasley, good girl gone bad." Seamus hands me the bottle. I uncork it, and take a swig. The taste is bitter, but I swallow it anyways. I thank the guys, and go back to the party. Lexi storms by me and out of the portrait hole, crying. Teddy is behind her. He grabs her arm, and swings her around. "Lex, it's not that I don't like you. I just don't think that we work well together," he says, looking her in her eyes. Lexi shakes him off, "Sure, but the real reason is her! It will never be about me, or any other girl. Merlin, Lupin, it's obvious, you love her! At least do the girl some good and acknowledge it. There she is right now," Lexi says through her tears. I realize that she had been looking at me the whole time.

I take another swig of firewhiskey. Lexi walks out of the common room. Teddy turns towards me. He's walking over here. More firewhiskey is consumed. He stops right in front of me. "Vic, don't drink that stuff! It's bad for you!" he tries to snatch the bottle from my hands. I pull it away from him, "Your not my father, my mother, or my Uncles, so why do you care?" I ask him, taking more sips of the drink. His hair starts to turn a dull shade of red. "Because, Vic, I, well, I don't really know how to say this, but I love you. More than anything in the whole world." My mouth falls open, and I drop the bottle of firewhiskey. It was empty, so it just shatters.

He turns away, muttering something that sounds like your an idiot, why did you tell her. I grab his arm, "Teddy, I love you too. Since the quidditch accident." He answers, "Me too. Funny isn't it, that we realize that we like each other and confess that we like each other under circumstances that have something to do with quidditch." I run my hand through his electric blue hair. He grabs my waist, and closes the small space between us with a kiss. I break off, smile, and take his hand. "Let's go back to our friends. They might start to worry."

We walk back into the party, where it is still in full swing. I see Maria and wave. Jules is nowhere to be seen. She runs over to me. "Vic! Where have you been? I have so much to tell you!" For the first time she notices Teddy. She raises her eyebrows at me, and I give her the answer to her unspoken question. "Ah! Okay, so I danced with Mark and then he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes and Jules is off with some Hufflepuff doing who knows what but its okay, because it's just so great!" Teddy looks baffled at Maria's quickly spoken statement. I give her hug, letting go of Teddy's hand. "Vic! I want a hug too!" he says in a girly voice. I laugh and wrap my arms around my best friend for life's body, pressing his close to mine. Maria goes of to find Mark. "Want to go dance?" he asks. "Sure!" I answer, I wobbly follow him, a little tipsy from all the firewhiskey.

Teddy's POV:

Bloody hell. I dumped one girl, and moved on to the love of my life in less than twenty four hours. Whatever Vic's friends did to make her look like she does worked pretty well. She looked so damn hot. Either that or the firewhiskey was kicking in. Probably a little of both. I pulled Vic onto the dance floor. We danced long into the night, and well into the morning. The last song was announced and When You Say Nothing at All started to play. I got as close to Vic as physically possible, putting my hands on her tiny waist. She rested her head on my chest. I am a foot taller than her, but it's not awkward at all. The song ended. We stayed on the dance floor alone, swaying back and forth until I picked her up bridal style, and walked over to one of the huge armchairs. I put her on my left and stroked her hair until we both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Sleep and Study

**Author's Note: New chapter! Woohoo! Different story! Please read and review…**

**Bill and Fleur—**

**Victoire-16**

**Dominiquqe-14**

**Louis-12**

**Percy and Audrey—**

**Molly-14**

**Lucy-11**

**George and Angelina—**

**Fred-10**

**Roxanne-10**

**Ginny and Harry—**

**James-10**

**Albus-8**

**Lily-5**

**Ron and Hermione—**

**Rose-8**

**Hugo-6**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

Victoire's POV:

I wake up, my head pounding. I'm confused, wondering why I'm not in my bed. Then I smile, remembering little bits from last night. Damn. Teddy stirs underneath me. He opens his eyes. We smile at each other. Ever since we were little Teddy and I have been able to communicate using only our eyes. He looks at me, and chuckles a little.

"A little hungover are we?" he asks. I nod. "Here take this," he adds pulling a flask out of his pocket, "It's a hangover potion. It works wonders, trust me."

I take the flask out of his hands and take a sip. Almost instantly I start to feel better. I give him a kiss, thanking him silently. Suddenly everything hits me. I jump out of Teddy's and onto the common room floor.

"Shit. Shit Teddy exams are next week! I was going to study last night but now I didn't, which was good, but bad!" I start pacing around the room, trying to figure out in my head what I am going to do.

"Vic calm down! You're smart and beautiful and I love you. And I have to study for NEWTS. So why don't we go get changed and head to the library?" Teddy cuts off my rant, offering a solution. Always offering a solution. I nod, and scamper off to my dorm, from which Maria is missing. Jules wakes up when I barge through the door. I hand her Teddy's flask. She accepts it, taking a huge gulp. She sits up in bed, wearing only her bra and underwear.

"So Vic, how was your night last night?" Jules asks. I just shrug and she smiles and starts to giggle. "Vic! Yes! Finally!" I smile, and take off my dress, moving over to our bathroom. As is step into the shower I call out, "How was your night Jules?" She pauses a while before also stepping into the bathroom. She gets into the next shower. "Oh you know, just the usual. We went to hang out and were just snogging until I came back here. No strings attached."

"Jules, someday you are going to realize that being in a relationship is not that horrible." I tell her shampooing my hair. "Twa, you've been in a relationship for like 12 hours. It can't have been that horrible." I laugh again. "True, Jules very true."

I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. "Jules, can you come help me look pretty for Teddy, we're studying together today, and I look like hell." Jules steps out of the shower in her own maroon and gold Gryffindor towel. "Of course! Do you mind if I tag along too? Not to be a total third wheel right away but I really need to pass or my parents aren't going to let me go to Paris this summer." I had almost forgotten about going to Paris with Jules and Maria. Hopefully mum would let me bring Teddy along. Which probably means Mark will come too. "Jules," I ask, "Where is Maria?"

Teddy's POV:

I walk up into my dorm, smiling the whole way. This is what I have been waiting for since I was twelve years old. And it finally happened. I'm dating Victoire. I push open the door to my room. Danny is nowhere to be found, but the curtains around Mark's bed are closed. Clothes are scattered about, which isn't abnormal, but in the mix I found a high heel. Carefully I pull back the curtains to Mark's bed. I see a head of dark hair, snuggled up to my roommate and best friend. I laugh, and head off to take a shower. I'm meeting Victoire soon, so I want to look presentable. Just as I am pulling on a shirt Danny enters the room. I pass him a flask of hangover potion from my trunk. He accepts it and takes a large swig.

"Good night last night?" he asks me. I throw a pillow at him. "It was great thanks," I reply, "And you?" He just shrugs, heading off to take a shower. He pokes his head out the door, dangling a black lacy bra. "Oy! Whose is this?" he asks. I gesture towards Mark's bed, where Maria has emerged, wearing one of Mark's t-shirts. She blushes bright red. "That would be mine, thank you," she says scurrying back under the cover of the four poster bed. Mark steps into the room, grabbing Maria's bra and giving us both a look. I give him a smile and high five, while Danny just laughs. Mark goes back to his bed, handing Maria her clothes from last night. I decide it's about time I go meet Vic. "If any of you lot want to come study with Vic and I, we will be in the library." I shut the door behind me, whistling as I walk into the common room.

I come down the stairs, seeing Vic and Jules heading the Girls' Staircase. She's wearing her glasses, but still looks beautiful. Jules looks disgruntled, probably a little confused about last night. That girl can definitely party. I reach out to Vic, giving her a quick kiss. She smiles at me, blue eyes shining. "Ready to cram a year's worth of learning into one day of studying?" I ask her.

"I'm quite prepared, which I learned while reviewing my notes. I hope it's alright if Jules comes along, I need both of you to pass if you want to come to Paris with me this summer." She adds. I knew that she, Jules and Maria were planning on spending their summer in Paris. I truthfully had no plans, but now, if Bill and Fleur allowed it, I would be accompanying Vic to Paris. "Well Vic, if your mum and dad let me come than they had better let Mark come too. Maria would be pretty bummed if she had to spend a summer away from him." I said, holding the portrait hole open for the girls.

"Wait what?" Jules says, picking up on my little comment. "Oh nothing," I tell her, "I just happened to walk into my dorm, finding it inhabited with Maria and Mark, cuddling in his four poster bed."

Vic and Jules jump up and down. "Hey, wait up!" Danny says, out of breath. He looks disheveled, as much as Jules did. Everything that Jules did last night probably would look pathetic compared to how much Danny had partied. The two of them could probably compare notes. The four of us begin our walk to the library, stopping at the kitchens to bribe the elves to feed us a late breakfast. "So Danny," Vic asks, "What are your plans for the summer?" Danny swallows his pumpkin juice, "My parents are dragging me to China for a cultural tour of areas of wizarding and muggle significance." Jules laughs, "Sounds bloody boring." Vic gives me a little look of sympathy. "That's really to bad because we're all going to Paris, and I was wondering if you wanted to come but it sounds like your summer is pretty much planned out." Danny looks sad, "Yeah well they want me to work in magical history or something, but that's not really my thing."

We reach the library and spread out all of our materials. Vic's mum was a Triwizard champion and Bill's just brilliant, so she has no problem with school work. She helps all of us out until dinner time, when Mark and Maria enter the library, hands intertwined. The girls all smile at each other. Mark slides into a chair, "So Vic, can you teach me everything I was supposed to have learning in my seventh year in three hours?" She laughs, and picks up a Charms book. "Let's start with the basics."

**Alright well there it is; the first new chapter. Please review and tell if you like the new way that I'm taking the story! I will take everything into account. If you have any suggestions about what happens in Paris, please tell me! I haven't been to Paris since I was little, so my memories probably won't do the city justice. Love lils :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation

**Author's Note: Two in one day…I'm on a roll! Please please please read and review! It would make me incredibly happy! Also just imagine Fleur has a French accent. **

**Bill and Fleur—**

**Victoire-16**

**Dominiquqe-14**

**Louis-12**

**Percy and Audrey—**

**Molly-14**

**Lucy-11**

**George and Angelina—**

**Fred-10**

**Roxanne-10**

**Ginny and Harry—**

**James-10**

**Albus-8**

**Lily-5**

**Ron and Hermione—**

**Rose-8**

**Hugo-6**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

Victoire's POV:

My whole family came to Hogwarts for Teddy's graduation. Teddy and I decided not to tell anybody about us being together. Not just yet. I sat in my chair, and watched Teddy and his friends graduate. He and I both had extremely small classes, just because of the war. The Professors were just finishing up their speeches. Soon Teddy will have graduated Hogwarts. The thought hits head on like the Hogwarts Express. Next year Teddy will be gone, working in the real world, and I'll still be here, along at Hogwarts. I smile and clap as the graduates file off the stage and onto the lawn.

My parents stand up. "Maman," I pat my mother on the shoulder, hoping to ask her about Paris. "Oui?" she answers. "I was wondering if maybe Teddy and his friend Mark could come to Paris with Jules, Maria and I. We would behave just fun and since they are of age it could really help." My mother pursed her lips. "I will have to talk to your father. It will also depend on whether or not Harry has made plans with Teddy this summer. I know he is your best friend, just let me talk to you dad about this."

I watched as she went up to my dad. I tried to listen in to their conversation, but was interrupted by Ginny. She spins me around and gives me a hug. "Vic you look great! How have you been?" she asks. I have always been close to Ginny. She's a great quidditch player, basically instilling my love of quidditch in me. "I've been great! I'm so excited to go to Paris. Teddy and Mark might be coming along as well." Ginny waggles her eyebrows. "Oooh, Teddy." I slap her lightly on the arm. "Ginny, nobody knows about that!" I exclaim. Hopefully I lied convincingly enough. "Oh Vic I'm just teasing. Besides, who know what will happen in the city of love." I smile at her again, but get pulled away by my mother.

I come face to face with my mother and father. "So Vic, I hear you've invited Teddy and his friend Mark to Paris with you," my dad says, looking a little surprised. "Yes daddy," I answer, starting my daddy's little girl routine. "Well, since you are staying in Gabrielle's house, we need to clear it with her first. As long as you promise to us that nothing that would reflect you or our family badly, and promise to behave, your mother and I have decided that if Teddy and Mark would like to accompany you girls in Paris it would be acceptable as long as we have spoken with them before hand." I give my dad a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I then scamper off to find Teddy, Mark and the girls.

Teddy's POV:

I literally just graduated Hogwarts. And I feel like a little part of me has left and will never return. I am standing near the Black Lake, just thinking, when Harry taps me on the shoulder. He first shakes my hand, but then gives me a hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you," he says, almost looking as if he might cry. "Thanks Harry I tell him. For everything you and Ginny and the whole family has done for, before and after Grandmum died. It really means a lot to me." Harry comes to stand next to me, hands in his pockets. "So have you thought about a career path that you might want to follow?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Not really. I've applied to the Department of Magical Law, but I don't know if I'll be accepted. But I do have plans for this summer, if they're all right with you." He gives me an inquisitive look. "Vic's invited me and Mark to go to Paris with them." I tell him, silently asking him. Harry smiles to himself. "As long as Bill and Fleur are all right with you two accompanying them, then it's alright with Ginny and I. We don't have any big plans except Sunday dinners with our family." I smiled when he said our family. "But when you get back I do expect you to find a job somewhere. I don't mind if you live with Gin and I, but you do need to start making a living for yourself."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll figure something out." I tell him. We both walk back to the Hogwarts lawn, where the whole Weasley clan has gathered. I scoop five year old Lily into my arms, throwing her up in the air. "Lily Bell! I missed you" She giggles, kicking to get out of my arms. I let her down, where she punches my leg. "You didn't write me at all!" She tells me, still punching my legs. James comes up behind her and restrains her arms. "Sorry Ted. Lily's has been going a little crazy lately. Her and Hugo have been scheming lately." I mess up James hair. "Thanks for letting me know little brother," I tell him, looking around for Albus. After my grandmother passed away Harry and Ginny basically adopted me. I've lived with them forever and I consider there children as my little siblings. Vic intercepts me.

"Teddy they said yes!" she exclaims pulling me in for a hug. We hug like best friends, not like boyfriend and girlfriend. We both decided to keep everything a secret, at least until after Paris. I let her out of my embrace using my eyes to communicate just how ecstatic I was. She starts talking again, "It's pretty much all set we will leave by Floo on Saturday from my house, and arrive at Gabrielle's house in Paris. Auntie Gab's gone for the summer so we have the place to ourselves. The rules are simple, nothing crazy. So as long as it's fine with Mark everything will be perfect. Well my dad wants to talk to you and Mark before we leave." She bites her lip, looking a little scared.

"Alright, I'll go find Mark, detach him from Maria and bring him over here. Nothing to be afraid of," I lower my voice, "Everybody knows we are keeping this a secret. I even talked to Dom about it. We won't let anything slip." She smiles giving me another quick hug before heading over to talk to Hermione and Ron. I slip away quickly to find Mark. He's talking with his parents and Maria. I greet his parents and Maria, then ask to borrow Mark for a moment. We walk a little ways away from the group. "It's alright if we go to Paris," I tell him. He smiles, "Good because my parents have already said yes. And they like Maria." I give him a look. "So you and Maria are more serious than whatever happened after that last party?" He nods, a strange look flitting across his face, "You know, I never thought that I would fall for somebody I met at school, but I have."

"Good then. The only thing we have to do before we leave is talk with Vic's parents. Since we are both of age we will definitely be able to help the girls out a lot, even though they were planning on living like muggles. If you've got time right now, Bill and Fleur are just over there." He looks over to where I was pointing, seeing all the Weasley's together, laughing and joking. As usual. "Sure thing mate I'll be right there, just let me excuse Maria and I from my parents clutches." I laugh a little, and wait on the side while he steers Maria over to me. "Alright Ted, let's go."

We walk over to Bill and Fleur. I clear my throat, "Bill, Fleur, this is my friend Mark. Mark, these are Victoire's parents, Bill and Fleur." He shakes Bill's hand, but gets a kiss on the cheek from Fleur. We step away a little from the group. Maria has already gone over to Vic. The two of them are whispering away. "Thank you so much for allowing us to go to Paris with the ladies," Mark says. "Oh well we know all of you work so hard in school, so it seemed like a good reward, with you boys finishing school and the girls starting their seventh year." Fleur said. Bill's face said otherwise. He probably wasn't thrilled that his little girl was going to Paris with two grown men. "On a more serious note though," Bill cut in, "We do expect both of you to behave. This is Paris, and even though Fleur is French, making Vic French, we don't need any trouble with the Ministry in France. You will be staying at Fleur's sister's home, so please treat it and everything in it with respect. If Vic hadn't already told you they girls will be leaving from our home on Saturday, around 8 o'clock. Bring all of your bags. See you then, it was nice to meet you Mark." Bill adds, waving us both away.

"Well that was easy," Mark said, heading over to the girls. Our girls. "Whose ready to party in Paris?" he asks to Jules, Maria and Vic. Jules looks excited to go party, Maria looks excited to party with Mark, and Vic just gives me the eye, looking even more radiant than ever.


	8. Chapter 7: Paris and Pants

**Author's Note: So this story has definitely got me inspired to write more often! Plus its summer so I've got more time. Well, not really but still. Please read and review, and leave suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.**

Victoire's POV:

Dom and I stood in my bedroom in Shell Cottage, assessing all the clothes laid on my bed. Domi was very fashionable, and Paris is a very fashionable city. Auntie Gab always sends the two of us oodles of the latest fashions, I just don't get around to wearing them as much as Domi does. Now that I'm going to be living in Paris for the summer I want to make sure I fit in. I'm the only one who speaks French in our group, so I don't want to stick out like a tourist. Dom holds up a dress.

"Now this would look great," she says, holding it up against me. I approve and she puts it into the yes pile. Soon we are done, and I have a packed suitcase filled to the brim with designer clothing that will make me look great. To Teddy of course. Dom sits on my bed, braiding her strawberry blond hair. "So," she asks. "So," I reply, knowing where this conversation is going.

"You and Teddy. In Paris. Alone. For Two and a half months," Dom says. I smile, locking my lips and throwing away the key. "Fine," she says, "But when I come to visit I expect all the dirty details." She reconsiders, "Maybe not all of them." I laugh as she walks out of the room, a slightly disgusted look on her face.

Tomorrow we leave and I can't be more excited. Maria and Jules are coming over tonight for a girl's night before we leave. "Hello darling," Jules says as she sashays into my room. "Jules!" I get up and give her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Just getting you ready," I tell her. I've gone to Paris at least once a year to visit with my grandparents and aunt. Maria knocks on the door, looking beautiful. "Hey girl!" Jules says, running over and giving Maria a kiss on each cheek. I explain, "It's what happens in Paris." She smiles and drops her bags on the ground. My mum has transfigured a few extra beds, temporary for the girls overnight stay.

We head downstairs for a week dinner before retiring to my room for a long night of talking. "So Maria, how are you and Mark doing?" I ask. "Wonderful!" she answers, "He's really great. We're really excited for Paris. Speaking of which, how many bedrooms are there at your aunt's house?" I try to remember, "Quite a few. I'm sure enough for you and Mark to share." She smiles contentedly. "Well while you two are tied down I'm looking forward to a sexy summer romance with a French guy who barely speaks English." Maria and I both look at each other. "Just be safe," I tell her, "There are some sketchy guys in Paris, that's a given." We spend the night talking, and eventually drift off to sleep.

Teddy's POV:

Its 7:30 on Saturday morning and I've decided to apparate over to Shell Cottage. Mark and I are both ready to get to Paris. His parents have been pressuring him to get a job. There's nothing wrong with being early. I pop into Shell Cottage, followed by Mark a few minutes later. I walk in to a bustling breakfast scene. Louis is buttering his toast, while Dominique is drinking coffee. Fleur is making orange juice while Bill is eating an English muffin while reading the Daily Prophet. The girls are probably upstairs, getting ready.

"Hi Teddy!" Louis says, he being the first to notice me. "Hi Lou," I reply, grabbing the toast out of his hand. Mark knocks a few minutes later. Maria scampers down the stairs, "I'll get it!" she yells into the kitchen. She and Mark step outside for a few moments, but they both enter soon after. Jules and Vic come downstairs, lugging their suitcases. I'm easily levitating mine, but I'm 17. I laugh as Vic struggles with a huge suitcase. I know that Dominique was involved in the packing of that. I realize I'm staring, and turn to Dom.

"So how much did you pack for your sister?" I ask here. She shrugs, putting down her coffee, "Enough to last a whole summer." I glance at the mug, "And since when do you drink coffee?" I ask her. "Oh Teddy. I've always loved coffee; I would have hoped you would know that. Just be sure to have some in Paris when Molly and I some to visit. If Percy and Audrey even let Molly come." I must have looked surprised because Dom explains, "I'm only coming for a week. It will be helpful, I can speak French. Don't worry Teddy, everything I want to know I know, so don't give me that look."

I smile and grab Dom's coffee. "Hey!" she shouts. I take a big drink and then give it back to her. She stomps off to her room, probably to get dressed. I say hi to Bill and Fleur. Fleur hands me a glass of orange juice and a bagel. "You love bagels, am I correct?" Fleur asks. I nod and hungrily dig in. Harry took his family to a quidditch match yesterday, so everybody was still tired and asleep when I left. "Morning ladies," I greet the girls. Vic and I look into each other's eyes. This look doesn't just say good morning, it says good morning, I love you. Soon it's 8 o'clock, and we depart for Paris using the Floo network. Vic says her goodbyes to her family, already speaking French to everybody but her father.

I'm the first to step into the green flames. I feel myself get whooshed away, and soon step out of a fireplace in the middle of a grand living room. Vic comes through the fire next, followed by Jules, Maria and Mark. Vic is the first to speak, "So, we're in Paris! This is Auntie Gabrielle's living room. The kitchen is through there, dining room through there, and sitting room through that the door. The bedrooms are upstairs. Follow me!" Mark and I decide to help the girls out by levitating their suitcases for them. Vic leads the charge up the staircase that overlooks the living room. There is a landing that is open to the bottom floor of the house. At the top of the landing there are three hallways. Vic points to one.

"That's Gabrielle's bedroom, workroom and studio. We needn't go down there for any reason. These two have the guest bedrooms. I believe there are four, though we won't be needing all of them. Um Jules, if you don't mind taking this single, I believe you will be most comfortable. Mark and Maria, you can take this bedroom," she says, opening one of the doors in the third hallway, "And Teddy, you and I can take this one, unless you would rather have your own," she begins to ramble.

"Vic, I would love to sleep with you," I mentally kick myself, "I mean in the same bed as you, just like when we were younger. But not," now I'm the one rambling. I can feel my hair flashing between different shades of red. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the bedroom across from Mark and Maria. I shut the door behind us both. Vic opens the windows, revealing a beautiful view. I decide to magically unpack both of our suitcases. In seconds our suitcases are empty and the dresser and closet are filled with our clothing for the trip. I push the suitcases under the bed, coming up behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist and whisper into her ear, "I love you."

She turns around and gives me a kiss, lingering on my lips. "I love you too," she breathes, wrapping her arms around my neck. We stand there for a while, just being together before she steps away. "We better not leave Jules alone. At least not until she finds a French guy." I laugh, and grab her hand as we step out of the bedroom, finding Jules downstairs, plopped on one of the couches. She's holding a glass of iced tea, already making herself at home.

Victoire's POV:

Teddy and I are sleeping in the same bedroom. In the same bed. Together. I feel a little bad for Jules, but I'm sure she'll have houseguests. Once we go out. I leave Teddy with Jules and go into the kitchen to see what kind of food we have. Normally Gab has her kitchen stocked weekly. I find a note on the counter.

_Victoire-__  
__Bienvenue__! __La cuisine sera__stocké__hebdomadaire.__Si vous avez besoin__quelque chose de précis__il suffit de laisser__une liste__sur le comptoir.__S'il vous plaît__nettoyer après__vous.__Une sorcière__de nettoyage__passe par__toutes les deux semaines__. __J'ai laissé__une liste de__tous les lieux__de sorciers__, à Paris, __mais s'il vous plaît__visiter les lieux__ainsi que__les Moldus__. __Il ya beaucoup de__belles choses__. __Je ne serai pas__de retour__avant le milieu__du mois d'août__, donc __s'il vous plaît__vous amuser__. __Oh, et si__vous allez__boire,__le faire dans__la maison.__Vous pouvez avoir tout__, sauf __des choses dans__ma cave__. __Je crois que j'ai__un peu de vin__qui est juste__dans la cuisine__, ainsi que __d'autres choses si__vous en avez besoin__. __Avoir un grand temps__!  
__Amour,__Gabrielle_

I smile at the last bit. Truthfully I don't even know where her wine cellar is. I'm sure there are enchantments surrounding it. I see some wine on the counter. I grab five glasses and head out into the living room. Teddy opens the bottle and pours three glasses. Mark and Maria are still "unpacking." In France I have always had good wine, so it is not surprising that Gab left us some. We might have to get more delivered, knowing how much other people in this house like to party. I also bring out some food that I find in the refrigerator.

Mark and Maria finally come down from their bedroom. I pour them both glasses of wine. "Vic this place is amazing!" Mark exclaims, reveling in Gab's house, "What does your aunt do?" I pour myself some more wine, "Well she's a fashion designer but she also manages a boutique that brings muggle fashions into the wizarding world." Maria sips her wine, "Oooh Vic this is good!" I nod, looking at the label. "That's Gab. Everything is the best." We talk until everybody starts to get hungry for dinner. "If you guys want to go out I know this great little café that's just around the corner." Everybody nods hungrily. We put down our wine and step outside. This is the group's first taste of Paris.

Jules twirls around in the street her hair flying everywhere. I grab her arm, "This way Jules." She follows me down the street, looking a little tipsy. Teddy puts his arm around my shoulders. "You're going to have to translate everything for me," he says. I laugh a little, "Not just you Teddy, everybody. Translate for everybody. This is a muggle café so don't pull out your wand. We reach the café. I walk inside, looking for an open table. I find a table large enough to seat all of us. The waiter comes by, asking for drink orders. In French of course. I answer for all of us, just asking for water. Jules could at least try to sober up a little.

The waiter comes back, wanting to know our orders. I order all the appetizers on the menu, hoping there will be something for everyone. The waiter gives me a strange look, so I quickly explain. "Ils sont venus d'Angleterre, nous rendons visite pour l'été." He nods, and goes of with our order. "What do you guys want to do here?" I ask everybody. "I want to see all the sights," Maria says. Everybody nods their heads in agreement. "I want to shop," Jules says. Maria looks excited. The boys' faces look horrified at the thought of shopping. "Boys you can go check out a football game or something else. Gab's taken my everywhere here, so anything you want to try we can do."

The appetizers come and we all dig in, hungry from not eating any good meals all day. The check comes, and I pay, leaving a tip. We all stand up and decide to head back to our house. It's not very late, but we are all tired. After the quick walk home Jules decides to turn in. Maria, Mark, Teddy and I stay downstairs, talking together. After an hour Mark and Maria decide to retire to their room. We stand up to say good night. Teddy yawns and stretches. "Are you sleepy Teddy Bear?" I ask him, sounding a little sexy. Not on purpose. He nods. I take his hand and lead him upstairs. I step inside the bedroom, pulling Teddy behind me. He shuts the door.

I walk over to the dresser and pull out an old t-shirt that I sleep in. Teddy grabs some flannel pants. We both stand, holding our pajamas. I bite my lip and slide my pants down, kicking them up. Teddy takes off his shirt. He undoes his belt and slides his pants down, pulling on his flannels. I take off my shirt and slide my sleeping shirt on. I realize, blushing a little, that I'm wearing one of Teddy's old shirts. He notices too. "You're beautiful," he says, coming over to give me a kiss. I kiss him back. After a minute I slide under the covers. He follows snuggling up. "I love you," I whisper moving my body closer to her. "I love you too," he replies.

**The French—**

_Victoire—_

_Welcome! The kitchen will be stocked weekly. If you need anything specific just leave it a list on the counter. Please clean up after yourselves. A cleaning witch comes through every two weeks. I've left a list of all the wizarding places in Paris, but please visit the Muggle places as well. There are many beautiful sights. I won't be back until the middle of August, so please enjoy yourselves. Oh and if you are going to drink, do it in the house. You can have anything, except the things in my wine cellar. I believe I have some wine that is just in the kitchen, as well as other things if you need them. Have a great time!_

_ Love, Gabrielle_

**They are from England, we are visiting for the summer.**


	9. Chapter 8: Ooh La La

**Okay well I was in Colorado and then Scotland and then my computer broke so it has been quite a long time. I have been working on mapping out the story, so it is planned for quite a few chapters. I just have to write them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or favorited the story, or added it to their alerts list, it means a lot. As always, read and review! Yes they do have quite lenient parents, but Bill and Fleur don't know that Teddy and Victoire are together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. **

Teddy's POV:

I wake up with something snuggled up to my chest. I look down to the blond hair splayed everywhere and smile. Vic is so cute when she sleeps. I decide not to wake her, just to go back to sleep. A few hours later I wake up to an empty bed and somebody tapping me on the shoulder. "Teddy, wake up! I need help making breakfast!" Vic says, shaking me awake. I sit up and the sheets pool around my waist. I rub my eyes, bringing them into focus. Vic is standing at the foot of the bed, looking very nice. She looks freshly showered, and is dressed very, well, Parisian. Vic throws a towel at me as I stand up. "Take a shower and then come help me in the kitchen. I thought I would let everybody else sleep in on the first day." I grab the towel and head into the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower I put on some clothes and go downstairs to help Vic. Her back is to me as she is trying to reach on top of a cupboard for a basket of croissants. Her blouse is riding up, exposing a little bit of skin. I reach over the top of her and grab the basket. I set it on the table behind me and spin her around, bringing her in for a kiss. She kisses me back, than pulls away to survey her breakfast.

Around a large table Vic has laid out a spread of fruit, croissants, bagels, cream cheese and juices. "Do you think I need to make some sausages?" she asks me, looking worried. "It's beautiful," I tell her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiles up at me and gives me a kiss. I deepen it, lifting her up so she is sitting on the counter. Vic is petite, so embracing can be a little awkward. We are snogging for a few minutes. Her legs have wrapped around my waist bringing me closer. My hands run up and down her back, twisting in her long beautiful hair.

"My eyes!" a voice explains. I feel my hair turning a shade of bright red. Vic blushes as Jules stands in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing baggy pants and a large Gryffindor shirt. "Morning lovebirds!" she says, not hungover at all, "Where are the other two darlings?" she asks, looking around for Maria and Mark. Vic has made herself busy, obviously embarrassed to be interrupted by one of her dearest friends. "We haven't seen them yet," I tell her. Jules nods and looks around. "Vic this looks delicious! Nice and light, just what I need if I want to stay in shape for Quidditch." Vic groans, "I completely forgot we were supposed to be training all summer. Perhaps we can find a Wizarding athletic club where there's a pitch."

"Good idea!" Maria says, walking into the kitchen, followed by Mark. "Well since we are all here me might as well start breakfast!" Vic says, "I was thinking we could fill plates here and then maybe eat on the balcony outside. Paris is very beautiful." Mark grabs a plate and piles it high. I follow, being the hungry teenage boy that I am. The girls lag behind, obviously needing to discuss something. Mark and I head out onto the balcony where there is a nice sized table. We sit down and dig in. After a few minutes of eating I speak up.

"Good night last night?" I ask him in a suggestive tone. He looks at me with a contented look on his face, "You have no idea mate," he tells me, "Maria is amazing. And not just in bed." I laugh. "She's great, I really like her," he tells me, "She's the first girl that I could see myself with for longer than a few months." The girls come out the door. Maria sits next to Mark, Vic plops next to me. Everybody eats in silence until Jules speaks up.

"Well what should we do today?" Jules asks, looking at Victoire. Vic swallows the bite of fruit she had just put into her mouth. "You all can decide. I know places where we can go, but I've done it all. What do you want to do?" she asks the group. "Shop!" Maria and Jules say at the same time. Mark and I groan. "Shopping is fine with me, but those two," Vic says, gesturing towards Mark and I, "don't look so excited. Perhaps you too would like to find a Wizarding athletic center, preferably one with a Quidditch pitch."

"That sounds good to me," I say, pushing myself back away from the table. I started clearing people's plates, but Vic stopped me. "One more thing I'd like to talk about is meals," she says. I sit back down. "We can eat out as much as we want, but we definitely should utilize the kitchen and everything else in Gabrielle's house. I was thinking that perhaps three nights a week we can all cook dinner, together, alone or in smaller groups. Breakfast and lunch can be done here or elsewhere, I just feel like dinner is a good time for all of us to be together, just being friends before Teddy and Mark have to go into the real world and get real jobs."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Maria says, "I would love to cook some Spanish food, but we would need to order in ingredients." Everybody starts to talk about the different things we could prepare, but my head is still whirling around the thought of getting a job. I should be getting an owl soon from the Department of Magical Law, which is where I applied within the ministry. If that doesn't work out I don't know what I'll do. I love Harry, Ginny and the kids but I do want to find my own flat somewhere. Close to the ministry, if my job works out. I'm still reveling in my thoughts when I realize Mark is trying to say something to me.

"Teddy! Are you in there?" he asks, punching me lightly on the side of the head, "I was just saying that I'm going to go get changed, then we can head out." I nod, "Sounds good. Let's meet in the living room in fifteen minutes." Vic comes out on the balcony, with some parchment in her hand. She hands it to me, "This is a list of all the Wizarding places in and around Paris. Gabrielle wrote it in English, so you can't really get lost. If you do just apparate back here." I take the list and stand up to clear my plate. "Thanks love," I tell her, giving her a quick kiss. We both walk back into the kitchen, where everybody is working together to clean up. Mark and I are both ready to go. We say goodbye and head out the door.

Victoire's POV:

After Teddy and Mark left the girls didn't take to long before we were ready to leave on our day of shopping. It's not my favorite thing, but I would like some new dresses and other, sexier things. Teddy and I have only just started dating, but we've loved each other for so long I feel that our relationship will progress very quickly. I don't know if I'm ready to take that next step. I'll talk to the girls about it later. Pretty soon Maria and Jules come down the stairs, ready for a fine day of shopping. We start out with the top Muggle designers. During our shopping us girl's get to talking. Jules is also checking out every man with two legs and a head. The girl can be shameless.

"Maria, what is it you and Mark are doing together?" I ask, curious to her intentions with this relationship. She blushes, sorting through a rack of clothes. "Erm, well, there's shagging, and talking, and he introduced to me his parents as his girlfriend, so it's more serious than anything else I've done. I don't really know right now. We are just enjoying ourselves. I do hope we stay together for longer than the summer, than it means that he really likes me, more than just as a summer fling," she answers, turning her attention towards a row of scarves.

"So you like him that much, to stay together for a year apart?" Jules asks. Maria nods, "If he wants me. You know I've liked him for ages, so this is just a dream come true. Right now, you never know, it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious," she tells Jules, who is eyeing up another man who has just entered the store. "Vic, what are you doing with Teddy?" Jules asks, snapping out of a daydream. I pause to think for a moment. I don't want to say the wrong thing.

"I've loved Teddy since we were little. Even though we've just gotten together I just feel like we already have something that people work at for years. I believe who wants to stay together forever, and so do I. I just think it's too soon for either of us to voice these opinions." I answer Jules. She smiles mischeviously, "Yeah yeah, we all know that, but what are you doing with Teddy? Him?" I blush a famous Weasley red. "Just snogging. Right now at least. I really don't know. I mean, I've never done it, and I don't know if he's done it and well, I don't really fancy talking about this in a store full of nosy people." Jules grabs me by the arm, pulling me out of the store. Maria comes after. "Let's grab a bit of lunch and then have this discussion like mature nearly adults." She looks around for the nearest café. I pick one that I know will have a secluded area. I get us a table, in the back, and we all go sit down. After placing orders for drinks and appetizers Jules gets right down to business.

"Right so you've never had sex," she says. "State the obvious," Maria says, not hurtful, jokingly, "Teddy hasn't either you know," Maria tells me. I was unaware of this fact. With all the girls he used to have, I just assumed that he had shagged at least one of them. "Here's the real question," Jules says, "Do you want to sleep with Teddy?" I blush even more, and nod my head. "Vic! This is so exciting!" Maria says. "Not like tonight or anything," I add quickly. "Still, you can never be too prepared. You're already on birth control potion right?" I nod, "And you know the contraceptive spells?" Jules asks. Once again, I nod. "The way I see it, you can never be too careful, considering you're a Weasley," Maria says, laughing a bit at her own joke. "I want to, but I want to wait for a while, just to be sure I'm really ready." I tell them. "Of course darling, but let us warn you, the first time it will hurt. Not badly, but it will hurt. Don't worry though, after that its great fun," Maria tells me. "Are you and Mark having a lot of fun?" I ask her. Now it is Maria's turn to blush. The waiter comes back with our appetizers. We dig in. I place an order for lunch.

"Now down to the important part," Jules says. I groan, regretting asking them for help. "Have you any lingerie?" she asks, waggling her eyebrow suggestively. "Well yeah, I mean my aunt gives me some for every occasion. I think she was secretly hoping I would fall for some French guy and come live in France." "Perfect!" Jules squeals, "Now whenever you decide you're ready, you're ready!" Soon our meals come. After eating lunch we decide to head back to Gabrielle's house, tired from a full day of shopping. The boys aren't home yet. I decide to change into something more comfortable, a flowing little dress. I put on some lingerie underneath, never knowing when the time will come. Pretty soon the boys return, hungry from searching Paris high and low for a Quidditch pitch. Luckily they found one. I decided to order in Chinese food, wanting something easy after our first day. It comes, and we all sit on the balcony to eat it.

"So ladies, how was shopping?" Mark asks between bites. "Good!" Maria says at the same time Jules answers, "Productive." We all eat in silence for a few moments. "This Quidditch pitch," I start, "We'll be able to use it right? Whenever, more or less?" Teddy nods, putting down his fork. "It's real close, you know, and we can use it during public hours or reserve it whenever we want. The place also had regular areas where you could work out like a Muggle, with running machines and other things. It will be perfect for those of us who need to make a Quidditch team next year." I smile, "Teddy its not making the Quidditch team, its making the Quidditch team win." "Agreed," Jules and Maria add. "Let's make a toast," Mark says, "To being in Paris, and having the best summer ever!" We clink glasses, laughing and talking for the rest of dinner. Teddy magically cleans up the place, putting away leftovers. Everybody heads up for bed, eager to rest after a long day.

Teddy and I walk hand in hand up to our room. He shuts the door, pulling of his pants and shirt and pulling on his flannels. I decide to test the waters a little bit. "Teddy?" I ask, "Could you help me out of my dress?" he nods, coming over to pull down the zipper. He slowly pulls the zipper down, revealing the lacy undergarments I decided to wear. I step out of the dress, and turn to face him. "Thanks," I tell him leaning up to kiss him. I kick off my shoes as we tumble into the bed. We snog for a while before I stop things, sitting up. "Teddy, I want to have sex with you," I tell him. He sits up. "Just not tonight. Do you want to, sometime in the future?" I ask him. "Vic I've loved you for years, and if and when we have sex won't change that. I just want you to be comfortable. I will be ready whenever you are," he tells me. I smile, kiss him for a few more minutes until I slide under the covers. "I love you," I whisper. He pulls me close, "I love you too.


	10. Chapter 9: Visitors

**Here's another chapter! They all seem so much longer in Word. I might do a little story about Mark and Maria, if I have the time. Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**As always, please read and review!**

Teddy's POV:

The days in Paris seemed to fly by. Today at noon Dom is coming to stay for a week, and maybe Molly, if Percy and Audrey let her. Vic seems excited to see her sister. Dominique and I have a unique friendship. We're friends, but different than how I am friends with Vic. Dom is like one of they guys, but still extremely girly at the same time. She and Vic are great friends, but complete opposites. At 14 Dom has already developed a reputation among the male population at Hogwarts, as well as a reputation in the party scene. She's really great fun.

Molly is another story. She's quiet, reserved and extremely focused and studious. The same could not be said about Dom. Molly's very much like Percy was in his Hogwarts days. She's a shoo in for Prefect and will probably be Head Girl. Molly does have quite the rebellious streak. She's not a total party girl like Dom, but has started to enjoy herself at parties.

Vic and I have been getting closer and closer. I feel like we were meant to be, and she does too. Lately we've been sleeping in only our underwear, snogging before bed, but nothing else has happened in that department. Not yet. I'm waiting until she is ready. Our days in Paris are numbered though, and I'd like it to happen before she goes back to school and I go to work.

I received a letter the other day from the Department of Magical Law. They would like me to start working on September 3. I will be in an entry level position, but hopefully I will be able to work my way up to par with Hermione. Well, eventually anyways. I'm just glad I have a job. Once we get back to England I'm going to start looking for a flat. I want to live in London, close to the Ministry.

Everybody decided to stay in this morning until Dom gets here. She'll probably want to go out and party. I hear the fireplace start to roar. The girls downstairs start to squeal, so I assume that Dom and Molly have arrived. I stretch and pull myself away from my daydreaming, plodding downstairs to greet them.

"Teddy!" they both shout, coming over to give me a hug. I hug them both back. "How's it going?" Dom ask, somewhat suggestively. "I'm not answering that," I tell her, messing up her short blond hair. Much to Fleur's chagrin, Dom likes to keep her hair cropped short in an edgy sort of look. She ignores me, and turns to the rest of the group. "Alright, so where are we going out tonight?"

"Dom, Gab only wants us to drink in the house. Plus nobody will serve you," Vic tells her. Dom laughs, "Oh they'll serve me. Come on, we can start the party and then come back her and finish her off!" Everybody nods their head in agreement. Vic had been very careful about the rules that Gabrielle set. It's been fun, but we all want a night out. Even Vic seems bored of coming home every night before things get even a wee bit out of control. "Alright fine. We can go out tonight. But for now go upstairs and unpack, both of you! Then we need to talk." Vic tells Molly and Dom. All the girls go upstairs probably to talk about something. That leaves Mark and Jules' friend from last night. He says goodbye and shuffles out the door.

"He seemed nice enough," Mark commented to me, "I mean better than that Muggle she brought home one night. Could've warned me before I started cleaning using magic." I laugh at the memory of Mark trying to explain how he made the dishes wash themselves. "That was funny!" I tell him, thinking about all of the good times we had had in Paris. "Mark, what are you going to do when we get back to London? Get a flat? A job?" I ask. Mark sits down, thinking. "I've really got no idea yet. I want to get my own flat, but I don't know if I'll have a job when I get back. I applied at the Leaky Cauldron, and some other places. Academics weren't really my thing, you know that. I just want to get out of my parent's house and start my own life," he replies.

Suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head, "Why don't we get a flat together? It can be close to the Leaky or wherever you end up working, and close to the ministry. Plus we can split the rent. It doesn't need to be huge, it just needs two bedrooms." Mark smiles, "Two bedrooms, eh Lupin? You and Vic don't fancy sharing with me and Maria?" I punch him on the arm, "No we most certainly do not. But seriously, do you want to go in on a flat with me?" He ponders, jokingly though, I know he wants to. "Of course Teddy! It will be great. Let's start looking the second we get back. The sooner I get out the better."

Victoire's POV:

Dom and Molly are sharing the bedroom close to Jules. Dom knows where it is and lugs her huge suitcase up the stairs. For somebody only staying she sure packed a lot. Molly has a small little suitcase. Molly is more sensible, like me. Dom is crazy, and out of control. Jules, Maria and I follow them up. I need to set some ground rules for my uncontrollable sister. Dom throws her suitcase on the bed, while Molly starts to unpack. The two of them are best friends, yet polar opposites. I shut the door behind me.

"Look Dom, you can't go really crazy tonight. Or any other night. You're 14. If you want to get royally pissed, do it here. Please. Molly, I'm being sensible right?" I ask my younger cousin. "Yeah Dom, Vic's right. You can't get in trouble in Paris, or your parents are sending you to Beauxbatons. You heard your mother, she's quite angry." I whip my head around. "Wait, what happened?" Jules asks, very curious. "Yes Dominique, what did happen?"

Dom looks at the floor embarrassed and ashamed, "Well, er, one night I sort of snuck out, and went out in the Muggle world, and um didn't come back until the next morning and mum and dad found out so they're extremely mad and I just don't know what to do. They're so disappointed because I'm such a bloody screw up!" she exhales, completely breaking down. I break down, not being able to stand seeing my baby sister cry. I rush over and give her a hug.

"Domi you're not a screw up! You're beautiful and amazing and we all love you, no matter what shit you get yourself into!" I lean back, wiping away her tears. She laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask. "You've changed you know," she tells me, "Since you and Teddy got together. It's good, I like it. You're not so uptight anymore." Maria chimes in, "It's true Vic, and you're quite a lot of fun now."

"Alright, alright, now that we've gone through how I'm such a great person, can you please unpack your bloody suitcase? Oh and you're not moving here, despite the size of your bag." I tell Dom. She smiles, and unzips her suitcase. After she's done unpacking she gives me an evil little smile, "So when are you and Teddy going to have sex? I mean it's obvious you haven't yet," she tells me, looking me up and down. "How can you tell?" I ask her. Once again I get the evil smile, "I mean look at Jules. She obviously got some last night."

Jules blushes, "How the hell would you know?" she says to Dom, "You're only 14, you shouldn't know about things like sex, drugs and alcohol. You are just Vic's little sister!" Dom spins around, falling backwards onto her bed, "Ah but I'm so much more than just Vic's little sister. Just wait until tonight!" I finish speaking with Molly privately, and decide to make an announcement, which will probably kill all of Dom's plans for tonight.

"Um Dom, can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" I ask her. "Sure doll," she answers, probably high on a little more than life. I don't know why it took me so long to see everything. "Dom darling you know I love you right?" She nods. "I was talking with Molly and she thinks that it would be a better idea for us to just stay in tonight. Molly says you've been drinking a lot lately, which I don't really have a problem with but it seems like you're, er, an-" Dom cuts me off, "A what Vic? An alcoholic? Because I'm not an alcoholic I know that. I just like to have a good time. Trust me on this Vic. Let's stay in, that's fine. I just need you to trust me." I give her a hug, "I do trust you. But if there's anything at all you need to talk about with me, just please, feel free. I love you D," I tell her. "Love you more V," she hugs me back.

"I'm going to go talk to everybody and tell them about the change of plans. You and Molly should rest," I tell her. She goes back into her bedroom and shuts the door. I sigh and head back downstairs. "Hey, change of plans everybody! We're just going to stay in tonight. But apparently I'm more fun, so let's open up some Firewhiskey!" I tell my friends, who are all lounging around downstairs. "Yeah Victoire!" Mark yells, running into the kitchen to find a bottle. He cracks it open and we all crowd around to get some.

After a few hours of partying we are all completely drunk. Except for Molly, who was smart enough to slip us all some sobering potion. That girl is amazing. I'm dead tired and decide to go to bed, pulling Teddy behind me. I think I'm still a little drunk, because I'm more confident than usual. We shut the door behind us. I start pulling at his clothes. Pretty soon I'm wearing only my bra and underwear, and he's wearing only his boxers. We fall onto the bed, snogging. Teddy starts to pull at my bra. "Vic?" he asks, my name asking everything. "Yes," I answer him, "I'm ready."

I rub my eyes as I groggily wake up. I realize I'm wearing no clothes, and I smile. Last night, I Victoire Appoline Weasley, had sex with Teddy Lupin. I am no longer a virgin. I fall back asleep, completely content.

Teddy's POV:

Last night, Vic and I had sex. We made love. It was brilliant. I really hope she feels as great as I do. I feel her stirring beside me, so I pull her closer. She's an early riser and right now I want her as close to me as possible. She opens her eyes quickly, looking directly into mine. I smile at her, and she smiles back. "I love you," I tell her. "I love you too," she says, snuggling into my chest. I stroke her hair and we both drift back to sleep.

A few hours later a voice is coming through the locked door. I recognize it as Dom's, and groan a little bit. "Wake up! We want to go play quidditch this morning but you two have been in there for ages!" she shouts, pounding on the door. Vic has slipped out of bed and is searching around the room for athletic clothes to wear for quidditch. I see her struggling into a sports bra and spandex shorts. She pulls a ripped shirt over her head and grabs some sneakers.

I jump out of bed and put on athletic, a shirt and some sneakers. She goes into the bathroom to brush her and her teeth. Being a Metamorphagus, I can clean my teeth and fix my hair, magically. She comes out of the bathroom and I take her hand, we kiss quickly and then head downstairs, where presumably everybody is ready to go.

"Oh my goodness!" Dom squeals, and goes up to give Vic a big hug. Damn. She does know. Mark gives me a look and I nod. He smiles and chuckles a little. "Alright now that these two lovebirds have emerged, let's go play some quidditch!" Mark says. Maria slaps him on the arm. Vic and I grab some bagels and head out the door. All of us walk together to the athletic club wear we have the pitch reserved.

After quidditch everybody goes back to the house. The time flies by and soon it is time for Dom and Molly to leave. Everybody gives their hugs, and soon they are engulfed by flames. "Well that was a fun visit," Jules says, "Little witch loves to spill about all of my secret lovers." Maria laughs, "Jules, those guys aren't secrets." Everybody nods. Most people in Hogwarts know all about Jules and how she won't go farther than a second date with anybody. "Right, well now that the youngsters are gone, Maria and I are going to start cooking dinner," Mark says, pulling Maria into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Maria calls out, "Appetizers!" We all shuffle into the kitchen, which smells delicious and spicy. As we sit down to great conversation, and great food, I realize how lucky we all really are. This has been the best summer of my life, and I'll be sad when it's over.


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving, Loving and Leaving

**Sorry about the wait, but this chapter is much longer than most, so it took me longer to write. Also my internet connection went crazy and didn't work for a bit, so that set back my publishing this. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorited the story. It really means a lot! So I have a question…would you rather me continue writing longer chapters and taking longer to publish or shorter chapters?**

**As always, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, so I don't own the brilliantness that is Harry Potter. Wow brilliantness is a word.**

Victoire's POV:

Before I know it there is only a night left before we go home to merry old England, and then only a few weeks until I go back to school and Teddy goes on to his real life. This summer has been great, but I can't help but worry what is going to happen once we part ways until the first Hogsmeade weekend, which isn't until the end of September. I know he got a job, which is great, I just hope he doesn't forget about me. He won't forget about me. I just know that the second I get to school I'll want to write to Teddy. But I don't want to seem really needy. But don't I have a right to be needy? I am his girlfriend, and the love of his life. Or is that too presumptuous, to assume that I'm just the love of his life. I need to stop thinking and focus on planning our last hurrah in Paris, a party of sorts with everybody who we met. Witches and wizards of course. Wouldn't want any secrets being spilled under the influence of Firewhiskey.

"Vic, where do you want the food?" Teddy asks me, wielding plates of food prepared by all of us. I snap my head out of my thoughts, and think for a moment. "Oh, um I was thinking we could try to keep food in the kitchen and on the balcony," I tell him. He nods, and slides back into the kitchen, placing the food back on the counter. I finish cleaning up the living room. We've been cleaning frantically to make sure Auntie Gabrielle's house is as clean as we found it. She's coming home tomorrow night, and we are leaving tomorrow at noon. People will start coming over around seven, so I've got to up and pack my things. I feel like we will all probably wake up closer to our floo time than anything else.

I head upstairs to find Jules rummaging around for her clothes in her bedroom. She's looking around for all of her belongings, which ended up lost in all corners of the room. I shake my head and close the door, not wanting her to leave something here in Paris, for Gab, or the cleaning witch to find. I go into Teddy and my room and shut the door behind me. I now have so many memories about this room. I smile, and open the drawers. Somebody knocks on the door. "Come in," I call out.

Teddy enters the room, and with a flick of his wand all of my things have been packed. He packs his things too. "Now we can enjoy our last night together before we go home to real life," he tells, pulling me in for a kiss. I kiss him back, than pull away. I go to look out the window. Teddy comes to stand behind, pushing away the curtain. "Teddy, when we go back, what does it mean? For us?" I ask him. He sighs, and sits down on the ledge. I turn to face him. "Victoire Appoline Weasley. I love you. Always have, always will. And we need to tell everybody about us soon, I mean, Dom's not that good at keeping secrets. But my future has you in it, as long as you want to be." I smile and kiss him. The kiss gets more and more heated until somebody else knocks on the door.

"Oi lovebirds!" Mark calls, "Anytime you want to join the party, I mean there are some people who only speak French, so Vic if you want to help out a bit," He shouts through the door. I smile and pull myself off of Teddy, "We'll finish this later," I tell him. He gives me a look, and we walk out of the door hand in hand, ready to greet our party. I leave Teddy talking with Mark and a Scottish bloke they met at the athletic club to make sure everything was running smoothly with the food and the drink. A glass of wine appears in my hand. I turn around to see Jules and Maria, ready for a toast. "To the most amazing summer ever, in Paris, with the best friends anybody could ask for!" Jules shouts, clinking our glasses together. I smile and drink to that. It really has been the most amazing summer.

Around midnight the party begins winding down. People have excused themselves, hugging everybody as they head out the door. We met plenty of people, all of them very nice. Teddy and Mark clean up using magic, while I look around to make sure that nothing has been broken. After we clean up Teddy and I head upstairs, ready to enjoy our last night in Paris.

I wake up to find Teddy fast asleep, as usual. He always sleeps much later than I do. I've always been an early riser, even after late nights. I go back to sleep for a few hours before I get out of bed and take a quick shower, using a towel to dry my hair. I put on the clothes I left out last night after packing, and clean up the clothes strewn across the floor. Teddy starts to stir. I go over and give him a kiss.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I whisper. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stretches. I hand him some clothes and point towards the bathroom door. "Get ready to go; I'm going to make sure the others are awake." I look down at my wrist, where my watch tells me that it is 11:15. Shit. We need to get moving. "And quickly," I add to Teddy, who has closed the door behind him.

I walk out of my bedroom, lugging my suitcase. I put it by the stairs, and then go to wake up Jules. I knock on the door, and to my surprise Jules is already awake, dressed, and finishing packing and cleaning. She never ceases to amaze me. I close the door and head over to Mark and Maria's room. More tentatively, I knock on the door. "It's nearly 11:30, time to wake up!" I call through the door. Nobody answers. I push through the door slowly to find them both sound asleep. I walk over to Maria, shaking her awake.

"Wake up! We need to leave in 30 minutes!" I shout louder, more directly into their ears. Maria starts to stir. I start whacking Mark on the head with a pillow, but to no avail. Maria suddenly opens her eyes. "Wait, what time is it?" she exclaims. "Nearly 11:30!" I tell her, "Wake up Mark and get downstairs as soon as possible. We can't miss our Floo time, or else everybody will be pissed." I scamper out the door, and find Teddy standing in the hallway with our bags in his hands. "Ready to go downstairs? Jules just headed down. And I already checked, her room is immaculate," he tells me. Wow. He actually just read my mind.

We head downstairs, and sit on the couch, waiting for Mark and Maria. I nervously check my watch. The time is ticking on and on. Finally we hear a door slam upstairs. Suitcases come down, being levitated. Mark and Maria emerge, looking ever so flustered. I check my watch again. Right on time.

"Alright, Mark why don't you go first. It's taking us all back to my house, so you can apparate home, or take Maria home from there." Mark nods, and steps into the green flames. Maria follows, then Jules. That leaves Teddy and I. "We're going to have to tell them eventually," I tell him. "I know," he says, "But we should wait until later. They'll be quite angry if they find out we were here together." That's a good point. I step into the flames, and emerge in my home, followed by Teddy.

"Victoire!" my mother exclaims, giving me a hug. Ginny pulls Teddy into a hug, while our other parental figures are milling about, chatting. "Hi Daddy," I say into my dad's chest, wrapping my arms around him. Jules, Maria and Mark crowd around me. "Bye Vic! Thank you so much!" Jules exclaims, before apparating away with her parents. Maria and Mark both give me hugs. "Vic that was the best summer ever! If you wouldn't mind giving me your aunt's address, I would love to send her a thank you of some sort. Mark too," she adds, intertwining her fingers with his. I nod, and soon they both apparate away together.

"She's always lovely," Dom says, "They are quite a cute couple." I give her a look. She doesn't press any further, but I can see in her eyes that she is up to something. "It was so lovely, and it was even better that my best friend was able to come along. Thank you so much for letting us go," I tell my parents, along with Harry and Ginny. "Of course Vic," Ginny says taking my hand and pulling me away. We head out onto the porch of Shell Cottage. I know what was coming next, and prepared myself.

"So, any progress in the Teddy department," she asked me. I quickly debate things in my head, wondering whether to tell her or not. I decide not to lie completely. "Yeah, a little," I tell my favorite aunt. No offense Hermione, Angelina and Audrey. She gets an excited look on her face, and with a knowing smile she pulls me back inside. Teddy is playing with James, Albus and Lily. He's like their older brother. Louis is over there as well. Dom on the other hand is talking to our parents, and Harry. They are all laughing. I hope Dom didn't say anything, or else she is dead to me.

"Vic do you think you can handle a Weasley dinner tonight? Grandmum has been planning for a welcome back party since the second you left," my dad asks me. I ponder things. I did get a lot of sleep last night, not as much as normal though. It would be fun to see everybody. "I guess I could do it. Just let me go take a quick nap, twenty minutes tops, than we can head over. Teddy, can you help me with my stuff?" I ask him. "Sure!" he grabs my suitcases, and we head up the staircase to my room.

He puts my suitcases on my bed, and magically unpacks them. I watch in awe as things fly about my room. Soon the suitcases zip themselves and move under my bed. I sit down. "I love magic," I lay back. Teddy starts to kiss me, but I pull away. "Teddy! Anybody could walk in! We need to tell them," I say to him. I sit up next to him, lacing our fingers together. "Vic, it's not that I don't want to tell them, but we would be in major trouble if we told them we had been together for the time in Paris. Your dad would actually kill me. I think we should just keep things on the sly until school, and then we can get together and tell everybody. It would be better for everything. Besides, sneaking around can be kind of exciting," Teddy tells me. I pull my hand away from his and stand up, looking out the window.

"Teddy, I love you. More than anything in the world. And I understand that you want to hide, but nothing bad will happen. Sure, my dad might be angry, the rest might be disappointed, but it won't last forever. I will wait until school, and then we are telling them the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. That we got together before Paris. And if you can't do that than I don't know why you're still standing here," I tell him.

He comes up behind me, placing his hands around my waist. "I'm here because I love you. And I thing your plan is perfect," I turn around and kiss him, until I hear footsteps. We jump apart. "Are you guys ready to go?" Dom asks, "Because we're leaving in five, so you probably don't have time for a quickie," she adds, skipping out the door. We both blush, Teddy's hair turning bright red. We head down the stairs, careful not to touch.

I step into the flames, shouting, "The Burrow!" I step out in the kitchen, being engulfed in a hug by my grandmother. "Victoire! We missed you so much this summer!" she says. Teddy gets the same treatment. We work the room together, telling people about everything we did in Paris. Well, not really everything. But enough. Suddenly a massive owl comes flying through the house, dropping letters. A large letter lands on my lap. Ouch, that hurt. I open it up to find a badge. I turn it over. Head Girl! I got Head Girl! Teddy is the first to notice. He gives me a hug. I'm still awestruck when he lets me go.

"What's going on with you two?" Molly asks. "I'm Head Girl!" I exclaim. Everybody crowds around, wanting to see my badge. I look at Molly, eager to hear if she made prefect. "I'm a prefect," she tells me nonchalantly. I give her a hug. "This will be so fun! I'm so proud of you!" Dinner is ready and we all sit down to eat. The adults have always sat together, and we kids have always sat together. Teddy and I are the leaders of the children, we always have been, and always will be. There will be a total of eight of us going to Hogwarts this year, eight out of twelve, thirteen including Teddy. Fred, Dom and James will be first years.

Teddy and I decide to sneak away, while the younger ones are peppering Dom, Louis, Molly and Lucy about Hogwarts. We walk out to the pond near the Burrow, and once we are out of sight we hold hands. Underneath a tree my mind flashes back to a time long before, a time in which Teddy placed a flower behind my ear. We sit down by a tree; he puts his arm around me.

Teddy's POV:

We sit underneath the tree, Vic and I. I put my arm around her and she snuggles in. I could stay like this forever, and be perfectly content. I smile, thinking about our future together. She leans her head up towards me. "You start work on September 3, right?" she asks me. "Yes, but I'm starting to look for a flat soon. Mark and I are going in on one together, so I want it to be big. He doesn't know about a job yet, so it's going to be close to the ministry. We haven't talked if we want it to be in a muggle community or a wizard community."

"Your own flat sounds nice," she tells me, "I can come visit right?" she asks me. "Of course, you are my favorite Weasley," I kiss the top of her head. We stay there until Dom comes looking for us. Thank goodness it's Dom. "Alright you two, they've all been asking me what's going on between you, and I'm tired of lying. So please get your act together and tell them sometime. Also, everybody is leaving, so come back soon unless you want somebody else to come find you. Just so you know, you both owe me so much," she tells us. "We'll be back in a bit," I say to Dom, eager to get rid of her.

Dom walks back towards the Burrow. I stand up and then pull Vic to her feet, sweeping her into a kiss. "I'll owl you tomorrow," I say into her hair. We walk back to the burrow, not touching, but still talking. I see that everybody has left except for Harry, who must have been waiting for me. I say goodbye to Molly and Arthur, and step into the green flames. I pop out of the fireplace, finding Harry heading into his study.

"Could I talk to you for bit?" I ask Harry. He nods, and we step into his study. "So what is going on in the mind of Teddy Lupin?" Harry asks me as he sits down in his chair behind the desk. I sit across from him. "Well I've been thinking I want my own flat. Not that living with you guys isn't great, it's the best but I am starting my job soon and I feel like I need to have some sort of independence. Mike and I were going to go in on one together, but I was hoping you had some sort of advice of where to look and things like that." I finish my spiel, and look up to see Harry searching through files on his desk. He emerges holding a folder stuffed with parchment.

"Here," he hands me the folder, "This is all the information I have about flats around here. I didn't get the feeling you were thinking about going abroad, but I have information about other places as well. Let me know if you need help getting yourself off your feet, but mind you, it will be a loan. Now I saw you and Victoire sneaking off tonight. Is there anything going on between you two?" he asks. Even after seventeen years I sometimes don't have full control over my being a Metamorphagus, and I can feel my hair turning red. "Your hair just said enough. I'm not saying you have to tell everybody right away, but please do before things get to serious. Unless they already have, and in that case, please be careful until you have a ring on that girl's finger. Or else Bill will be quite angry, along with the rest of us." Now my hair is flashing a ton of different colors. Harry laughs. I thank him, and head out the door.

Once in my room at the Potter's I unpack my suitcases and head straight to bed. I'm dead tired, and now is finally a good time to catch up on sleep. I wake up the next morning, or afternoon rather, as I look at the clock. Damn. I promised Vic an owl. I pick up a quill and parchment, and write a quick note.

_Vic—_

_Sorry I didn't write earlier, but I just woke up. Harry gave me loads of information about flats. Would you like to come over and go through the file with me? I could use your help, you know a lot about what a home needs, no matter how small my future one is. Perhaps we could meet Mark and maybe Maria at the Leaky. Unless you're too tired._

_Love Teddy_

I send off Phoenix, my owl, and minutes later receive a reply.

_Teddy—_

_No problem, I only woke up a few hours ago. Meeting at the Leaky sounds like a great idea. I've already owled Maria, who has owled Mark. Let's plan to meet around four. _

_Love Victoire_

I quickly pen a response.

_Love—_

_Sounds perfect, see you then._

_Teddy_

Phoenix flies back, no letter in his beak. I look at the clock. It is 2:30. I decide to head downstairs and see if I can find something to eat. I'm sure we will eat at the Leaky, but I am a boy, and I am hungry quite a lot. Luckily Ginny has left out a plate for me from their lunch. A note is underneath.

_Teddy—_

_We have gone to Diagon Alley to shop for Hogwarts. I expect we will be back around 4:30. The kids are going over to the Burrow again tonight, and Harry and I will be going out, along with the rest of us olds. Perhaps you could head over there and hang out with Victoire, or grab a pint at the Leaky with Mark. Just be safe, and let us know where you are._

_Ginny_

I write a reply, saying that I will be at the Leaky until further notice. I gobble down the sandwich and then head back upstairs. I find a letter on my desk, with Victoire's owl hovering about.

_Want to come over here and then side along me over with you?_

I grab a quill.

_Yes._

I attach the small piece of parchment to the owl's leg, and it flies off. I grab the file off my desk and with a crack appear in front of Shell Cottage. I nearly run into Louis as I knock on the door. I stop him. "Whoa there, where are you headed?" the blond boy slows down. "I was going down to the beach. Where are you headed?" he counters, crossing his arms over his chest. He must too sense that something is up between Vic and I. I try to control my hair before answering him. "Oh just making sure Vic is okay after Paris. We might be meeting some friends at the Leaky tonight," I tell him. All of which is completely true. "Alright," he tells me, "Just don't hurt her, got it?" Wow, he and Dom do have magic powers. Well we all do, but they have more extra special powers. Louis runs down to the beach, and Bill comes to the door.

"Hello Teddy," he says, shaking my hand. "Hello Bill," I reply. "What brings you here?" he asks. I tell him the same things I told Louis, not a lie, but not completely the truth. He ushers me inside. Fleur is getting ready, probably to go out with the rest of the olds. "Vic is upstairs; she mentioned maybe going to the Leaky with you and some friends instead with the rest of the kids at the Burrow. That's fine, but make sure she stays safe. I'm counting on you Teddy," Bill tells me. I head upstairs to find Vic in a bathrobe, sorting through clothes. She smiles when she sees me walk in. "Hello Teddy," she says brightly. She picks out a pair of jeans and a tight shirt. I sit on her bed while she changes. She walks out and we side along to the Leaky.

Hannah Longbottom gets us a table. Vic and I sit down. I pull out the folder that Harry gave me, opening it for the first time. There's tons of information loaded inside, more than I ever could have amassed on my own. Hannah comes over to take our order. I get a pint, and start to order one for Victoire, but then remember she's not old enough. Vic steps in. "I would love a butterbeer, thanks," she tells Hannah. Hannah disappears and reappears with our drinks and some appetizers. Maria and Mark walk in through the door, hands intertwined. Mark has a strange look on his face, as does Maria. I wave them over to our table. Vic and I scoot together on one side of the booth. Mark doesn't sit down, neither does Maria.

"Teddy, Vic, we've got something to tell you both," Mark says. Maria looks at him adoringly. "Maria's family is going to be moving back to Spain, and reopening their hotel. They offered me a job, so that's where I'm going. Maria is coming and finishing her last year in Spain. So Vic, you're Quidditch captain as well as Head Girl." My mind is spinning, as I imagine so is Vic's. "When do you leave?" Vic asks. "Tomorrow," Maria answers, "My parents want to get there as soon as possible. I'm sorry for just springing this on you guys, but it really will be great, for Mark and I. I told Jules and she's angry, so I totally understand that you would be too. Just trust me Vic. And come visit soon!" she adds. Vic doesn't say anything, she just looks down. I give Mark a look. He returns it, and they walk away.

I lean back shocked. Vic opens her mouth first, "I can't believe they would do that to us. Now on top of all of my Head Girl responsibilities I also have to pull together a Quidditch team, and a winning one, and just do everything! Plus I need to find a replacement for Maria, which won't be simple, and now you have to get a flat without Mark, and everything is just so screwed up!" I cut her rambling off with a kiss. She returns it, and then pulls away. "Anybody could see us!" she exclaims, scooting over. "I know," I tell her, "But I love you, and you love me, and I want to find a flat, so let's get down to business!" She takes the folder out of my hands and starts spreading out all the information. We finish the night around seven, with several possibilities for flats. I take Victoire back home, where we find the house empty. "Since nobody is home," she says, dragging me upstairs by my shirt, "We might as well take advantage of us being alone," she kisses me hard and I respond, starting to work on the buttons of her shirt.

At ten o'clock, when I hear Bill and Fleur flooing home with Dom and Louis I apparate back to Ginny and Harry's, directly into my bedroom. A few minutes later somebody knocks on my door. "Come in," I call out. Ginny comes in, followed by Harry. "You'll never guess who we ran into tonight," Ginny tells me, "Your pal Mark, and Victoire's friend, er, Marina, no, Maria! He told us about his plan to move to Spain. He said that he told you and Vic tonight at the Leaky, and that you both seemed disappointed. I know you wanted to go in a flat with him, but now if you want to stay here, feel free. You will always have a home with us, no matter what," Gin says, giving me a hug. I hug her back.

"Thank you Ginny, and Harry, but even under these circumstances I still feel as if I need to branch out, and start my own life. I would love some help, especially with understanding finances and such. Vic and I did get a chance to look through that file, and there are a few places I would like to see. I was thinking of starting the search tomorrow even. I also need to visit Gringotts, to assess what I have to work with. So pretty soon I will be moving out, but not for another few weeks. Thank you so much for everything," I tell my surrogate parents. Harry is my godfather, and Ginny is like a mother. They have done so much for me, even when I was small and they were young, not even married.

"Before you make a decision just come chat with us," Harry says, ushering Ginny out the door. I thank them, and lie back on my bed. I just can't believe Mark would just leave with Maria like that. Vic must be freaking out. Now she has to fill a spot on her Quidditch team, and handle all the Head Girl responsibilities. But I think she can do this. If anybody can do this, Victoire can. We found a couple of flats that were close to the Ministry, small enough for one person, but big enough for me to have guests. I would love for Victoire to move in with me after she graduates, but I need to hold off on that thought until the time gets closer. I do want her to be very involved with the process, so that when she moves in she will like it as well.

The next morning I wake up with a letter on my desk. After waking up, taking a shower and getting dressed I walk over to read the letter.

_Teddy—_

_I am free all day today if you want to look at flats, but tomorrow I need to go into Diagon Alley to get all of my supplies for school. If it doesn't work for you today we can always look another time._

_xoxoxo_

I dash off a reply.

_Today would be lovely. Shall I pick you up around 9?_

_T_

Phoenix is off, and a few minutes later I receive a reply.

_Sounds wonderful. Looking forward to seeing you._

I smile and walk downstairs to find some breakfast. Harry, Ginny, Albus, James and Lily are all seated at the breakfast bar, reading various things and munching on various bits of food. All of them are early risers. I grab some toast and sit down. Harry slides the Daily Prophet at me. I pick it up and read it through. Puddlemere is playing much better than expected, and much to Ginny's chagrin they beat the Harpies.

"Teddy what are you doing today?" Lily asks, a huge smile on her face. I look at Harry and Ginny. Only they know of my plans to move out. "I'm actually going to go visit some flats around London, with Victoire," I tell them. "Why?" Lily asks, in all of her five year old innocence. "So I can live in one of them," I tell her. "Why?" she asks again. "Um because I am going to start working at the Ministry and I want to live closer," I tell her again, running a hand through my bright turquoise hair. "Why? Daddy goes to the Ministry every day and lives here," she says, pressing me further. I sigh. "Well Lily I graduated and I need to start my own life. So I'm going to live on my own. But I will come to visit all the time, don't worry," I say to Lily, giving her a hug. I look at my watch.

"I'm off to meet Victoire, see you all later!" I call to my family. I step out the door and apparate to Shell Cottage, where Vic is waiting on the porch. She grabs my arm and we apparate to the first flat. The man that is selling the flats is waiting for us. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," he greets us. Vic is glowing. I squeeze her hand. "Today we are seeing four flats, correct?" he asks. I nod. "Well this is one is conveniently located near the Ministry as well as Diagon Alley. It has one bedroom, one and a half bathrooms, a kitchen and a living area. Let's go in."

The rest of the showings go this way. We finish around 1:30. I know which flat I would love to live in, but I want to hear Victoire's input first. We decide to go out for lunch, in muggle London. I get us a table at a café, and we sit down. "So," I say, sliding into the booth, "Which one did you like the best?" She thinks for a moment, sipping her water. "Honestly? Probably the first one," she says. I smile. That was my favorite too. "Alright, then the first one it is. I'll talk to Harry tonight and put down a deposit tomorrow." She leans over to kiss me. I kiss her back, "I'm glad you loved the same on that I did," I pause, "Mrs. Lupin," I add, and immedietly regret it. She pulls away.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "Don't apologize," she assures me. "I would love for you to be Mrs. Lupin someday, just not when you are still in school," I say, also regretting that. Now I'm freaking her out. Great. "Let's hold off on the Mrs. Lupin stuff for a bit. Until I graduate, for sure," she tells me. I exhale. At least we are on the same page. Our food comes and we talk about moving in, which I hope will be pretty soon. Around 4 I apparate Vic back to her house. We hug like friends, and I say goodbye. I apparate back to the Potter's, just in time for dinner.

We eat, and then I ask to talk to Harry and Ginny. I follow them into Harry's study. "I found a flat that I like today, and like to make an offer as soon as possible," I tell their anxious eyes. "Wonderful!" Ginny says, very excited. "When do you want to move in? Or move out," she asks me. "As soon as possible. I want to be settled in before I start work. So tomorrow I was going to head to Gringotts and talk to Bill, and then try to make an offer. I think it will be accepted, so I would love to be moved in there in a week." Harry nods, probably checking things off a mental checklist he created. He's quite a bit more organized than people give him credit for. "And you're sure about this?" Harry says. I nod, "Positive," I reply. "Alright. Sounds like a plan," he says. Ginny and Harry both give me big hugs. I think I even saw some tears in Ginny's eyes.

A few weeks later I am moved into my flat. And soon enough it is September 1st. I am rushing around, and apparate straight to the platform. Through the haze I see the Potters and Ron and Hermione. I look frantically around for Victoire. I'm a bit late; I told her I would meet her here at 10:30. I see blond hair and head towards it. Dom points me to a little corner where Vic is leaning against the wall, already in her Hogwarts skirt. A skirt that is a little short, much shorter than the regulation length. She has her arms crossed over her chest, and keeps looking at her watch. I hurry over, quick to apologize for my tardiness.

She looks up at me, eyes sad. I kiss her passionately, hands running through her hair, on her back and up and down her legs. She responds very enthusiastically. We stay like this, snogging for the last time in weeks, until a black haired boy runs around the corner and smacks into us. Of course. It has to be James. "Teddy! Vic! What are you doing?" he exclaims. "I'm seeing her off," I tell him, plainly. Vic and I agreed we were done hiding as soon as school started, so now would be a good time to tell everybody. It looks like we won't have to, James will for us. He runs off.

I kiss Vic for a few more minutes, until pulling away. The train is nearly filled, and soon Victoire will be gone. "I love you," I whisper into her ear. "I love you too," she responds. She gives me a hug. "Promise to write?" she asks, her voice muffled by my shoulder. "Every day," I answer. She kisses me one last time before heading off to board the Hogwarts Express on September 1st for the very last time.


	12. Chapter 11: First Term

**Author's Note**

**Well again it has been a while, but this chapter is longer. This story has been fun to write, and I will continue it as far as possible. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited the story or added the story to their alerts list. It means a lot. Since I don't get a lot of reviews I can read them all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and glitter parties are a bad idea.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

Victoire's POV:

After saying goodbye to Teddy it was time for me to board the Hogwarts Express. I first make sure all of my relatives are fine. There's Dom, Molly, Louis, Lucy, James, Fred and Roxanne. Surprisingly they are all sitting together. After making sure they are all okay I walk to the Heads Compartment. Because I'm Head Girl. Waiting for me inside is Greg Bones. I knew he was Head Boy, and he definitely deserves it. "Hi Greg!" I greet him. "Hello Victoire," he replies. We had never been close, so hopefully this year wont be to awkward. "I see you will also be Quidditch captain this year," he inquires. I wince a little. "Yes, I will be Quidditch captain as well. Don't worry, I can handle it," I reassure him. "Excellent," he looks down at some notes, "The quidditch captains will be meeting with us in a few minutes, and then the prefects." I nod checking things off in my head. "Sounds great!" I tell him.

True to form there is a knock on the door in precisely two minutes. Oh Greg. So punctual. Entering our compartment is the Ravenclaw captain, Renata Craig, the Hufflepuff captain, Bobby Johnson, and the Slytherin captain, Magnus Worchester. "Where's Maria? I thought she was captain?" Bobby asks. "Um she moved to Spain so I'm actually the captain this year," I tell the confused faces. Renata nods, "Ooh yeah I heard Catherine talking about that, supposedly she's pregnant with Mark's baby and they ran away to Spain together," she says. "Um not quite," I snap at her. I never did get along with Renata. Maria might have deserted Jules and me, but she is still a friend, so I will still defend her. Unless she was pregnant and decided not to tell me.

Greg decides to break the tension. "Anyways, now that the captains have assembled, Victoire and I are just going to go over the rules and such. This year we will be in charge of booking the pitch. So anytime you want to reserve it talk to me or Victoire. And Victoire won't abuse her privileges. Trials need to be held as soon as possible. Remember that first years aren't allowed on the team or to even tryout without consent from your Head of House. Remember to play fair, and try to abide by all of the rules. You can all go now, thanks for meeting with us," Greg says. I sigh and lean back into my seat. Thank goodness that's over. About three minutes later all of the prefects come in. Molly comes and sits next to me. I smile at her.

Greg and I stand up. "Welcome prefects!" I greet everybody, "Greg and I are so excited that all of you will be prefects this year. Greg has already assigned patrol schedules," I start to hand out packets, "So these have those schedules and everything else you need. Does anybody have any questions?" I ask the group assembled in front of me. Nobody raises a hand, or even makes a noise. "Great," Greg says, "So just be sure to help out the first years tonight, and well, for the whole year. Now if you would all split up and tell people its time to start getting changed into their robes that would be greatly appreciated. See you at the feast," he says to the group of retreating prefects.

I reach up and pull my robes out of my trunk. Greg does the same. "So this is it," he ponders, "This is our last year of Hogwarts. The end," he says. Wow. Greg is deeper than I thought. "McGonagall told me that where our dorm is, so we can get settled as quickly as possible," I tell him. "Perfect, speaking of our dorm I was hoping we could lay some ground rules," he says. I urge him to elaborate. "I have no problem bringing girls into my dorm, as long as that's okay with you. And if you find somebody than its fine with me if you want to use your dormitory," he awkwardly spits out. "Actually I'm seeing Teddy Lupin, so unless he can sneak into the castle, that won't be a problem," I tell Greg. It's strange that Greg is the first person I have told about my relationship with Teddy.

"Really," he says, probably thinking a million things to himself. Damn Ravenclaws, always thinking. "Yes, really, er we should really get going, the train is about to arrive," I tell him, grabbing my things and stepping out into the corridor. I make my way to the compartment with my family. James, Fred and Roxy are all talking together, probably wondering what house they will be sorted in. The sorting hat just hears names and sorts nowadays, so I'm nearly positive they will all be in Gryffindor. "Vic!" Roxy shouts, jumping up to give me a hug. "I can't wait until you and Teddy get married!" she says. I blush, and Dom and Lucy laugh at me. Lucy is reading a Quibbler, of course. She enjoys gnomes playing quidditch more than she enjoys actual people playing. Luce is really quite odd.

"Yes, that will be quite a day," Dom says, laughing her head off. She is wearing a Hogwarts uniform, just not the proper one. It looks kind of like she took it off a first year, cut it up, sewn back it together, and made it fashionable. "Are you guys all ready for Hogwarts?" I ask the three first years. "I'm ready!" James says. He and Fred high five. Roxy bites her lip, looking a little scared. "You will all be just fine. See you at the Gryffindor table!" I leave them a little worried. I can remember my first time in Hogwarts. I was amazed by how magnificent it is. The train stops and I get off, looking for Greg. I see him, and walk over. It's our job to make sure that everybody gets to Hogwarts in one piece.

I ride up in the carriage alone, surrounded by only my thoughts. The first Hogsmeade weekend is the last week of September. Hopefully Teddy can come out. The carriage pulls up to the castle and I get out. This is my final year at Hogwarts and I need to start thinking about a career. Well I know I want to work in the medical field, so I need to continue to excel at my studies, along with captaining a winning quidditch team, along with maintaining a healthy long distance relationship with Teddy. This could be a little rough, but luckily Jules decided to stick around and not move off to Spain. I wonder if she is pregnant. I thought she was smarter than that, but I guess not.

I get off and walk into the Great Hall. McGonagall comes in behind me, leading the nervous batch of first years. I sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Dom, across from Molly and Lucy. We clap politely until James sits down on the stool. The hat shouts out "Gryffindor!" Us five Weasley's clap and jump up enthusiastically. Fred and Roxy are sorted into Gryffindor as well. Once everybody is sorted we dig in to our meal, deliciously prepared by paid house elves. They make money because of Aunt Hermione. Well some of them, others don't want to earn wages. McGonagall told me where my dorm is, but instead of heading there right away I make sure all the students have retired to their respective houses. Just one of my numerous head girl duties.

I head to the dorm behind the picture of the witches playing poker. Our password, for now, is Griphook. The portrait swings open and I step inside. There is a little common room, big enough for a small gathering of people, and two doors. One has a Gryffindor crest and the other a Ravenclaw crest. I enter my bedroom to find a large four poster bed, larger than the ones we have in our dormitories, a closet, bathroom, desk and dresser. Being Head Girl definitely has it perks. I see a letter on my desk. I unroll it and immedietly feel happy.

_Victoire—_

_I love you. I miss you. I will be in Hogsmeade whenever you are. I start my job in two days and I'm scared shitless. I am sitting in my flat and thinking of you. I hope everything went well today, and that James, Freddy and Roxy all got sorted where they wanted (Gryffindor of course). I want you to know that you can do anything because you are amazing. I would also like to come out for the first quidditch match. Let me know when that is so I can cheer you, and the rest of the team but mainly you, to victory. That is your name right? Victory? My French is rubbish but I know that much. Write me when you get a chance._

_Love Teddy_

I pick up a quill and pen a response.

_Teddy—_

_I love you and miss you. Our first quidditch match is the 15 of September. I would love to see you then. The kids got sorted into Gryffindor of course. I was I could be sitting with you in your flat. But I need to finish school. And then we can be together, for real, no distractions like being Head Girl, or quidditch captain. I will always love you Teddy, no matter what. See you on the 15._

_Love Victoire_

_Which does mean victory. And your French isn't rubbish, you understand some things._

I send off my letter and decide to get some sleep. It will be a long few weeks. Without Teddy. I head to bed and don't wake up until the next morning.

Dominique's POV:

It's kind of weird without Vic in the tower. I have quite a small year; I share the dorm with Molly and Trina Jordan. We are great friends. Trina and I like fashion and things while Molly is more focused on studying, but we have one thing in common. We like to party. Trina's little sister Isobel was sorted into Gryffindor, she and Roxy know each other quite well. Hogwarts has been smaller since the war, but now class sizes are growing. It's strange that next year Vic will be gone. I feel bad because Maria left Vic alone to be Head Girl and captain. I don't play quidditch very well, but I do like to support the team. Trina announces sometimes, following in her dad's footsteps. Gryffindor has won the cup for a few years in a row, so hopefully we can keep the tradition alive.

My job in Gryffindor is to plan the parties. Now that Teddy, Mark and Danny are gone they have handed the role to me. Last year, at the end of year party they taught me all of the silencing spells and how to sneak in alcohol. I'm already starting to plan the first party, which will be after the first quidditch match. Assuming Gryffindor wins. Whoever wins hosts the party, or at least that is how it has always been. Gryffindor will win. I have faith in Vic; she can put together a top rate squad. Plus Jules is a brilliant chaser, probably the best at the school. Scouts even started to see her play last year.

This year I redesigned my uniform. Hopefully McGonagall will let me wear it, because I didn't bring anything else. It looks good. I mean it's not my fault the Hogwarts uniforms are drab. If I was in charge things everybody would look so much better. At least Vic started taking my advice by wearing her skirts a little shorter. Not as short as mine, but still. Dating Teddy has really started to loosen her up. She was always so focused on studying, and winning, but now she also has to give up some of her precious time to Teddy. Hopefully when they get married she'll let me help plan the wedding. That would be great fun.

I wake up on the first day of lessons a little hungover. Trina and I celebrated our first night at Hogwarts the usual way, shots of Firewhiskey. Molly was being a bore and decided to go to bed. Something about being a prefect. I don't know, I'm glad I wasn't chosen. I don't do well with power. My mum says I abuse it. Whatever. Trina and I walk down to breakfast together. Molly is helping to escort the first years. Oh the little firsties. James, Roxy and Fred all started this year, along with Isobel. They will be quite the force to be reckoned with in a few years. James would love to play quidditch, but he's a seeker, and seeker is Vic's position. She has had it since first year, and I don't think she will give it up to her little cousin, even if he is Harry Potter's son.

Sometimes it's kind of a pain that our parents are all so famous. It has made us a little famous. Not Vic, Louis and I as much as James, Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo, but still. I just want to get away, somewhere I can be my own person. I don't where that is yet. But I'm only a fifth year; I'll figure it out eventually. Trina wants to go to New York City, in America. That would be cool. I think that's what the Americans say. Trina wants to leave next year, and just not finish school. My parents would not be cool with that, and neither would hers, but who knows. Maybe we could pull it off. I mean, it's only a different country. We're smart enough. Molly would have an absolute cow. She's like her dad in that respect.

The first day is always the most boring. First years are clogging up the halls because they are lost, but the teachers still get pissed when you're late. It's quite awful. Vic gives me my schedule. "So have you heard from Teddy yet?" I ask her. She nods and shoves me my schedule. Fine. I guess that's all I get. Maybe Louis will want to talk to me some more. Trina ditched me to pine after some seventh year, so I'm alone. I sit down next to my younger brother. He of course is sitting next to Zoe Zabini, his best friend. They are kind of in their own little world all the time. "Hey Louis," I greet him, grabbing some fruit. "Hi Dom," he says, than ignoring me to listen to Zoe. I slide down to Lucy, who is reading upside down again. I stand up and walk over to my little cousins. James, Fred and Roxy are all huddled together, looking at their schedules.

"Hey there kiddies," I greet them. "Hi Dom," Fred says. "Do you know how to get to the dungeons? We have potions first, with Slytherin," Roxy asks. Ooh. It seems to be some sort of tradition that Gryffindors are always stuck with Slytherins for potions. It's quite awful. Not all of the Slytherins are bad, but some are still stuck in the past. "Yeah I know where the dungeons are, but be sure to be extra quiet down there, you don't want to wake the troll," I tell them. I can see the fear in their eyes as I walk off to my first lesson, but first I get stopped by McGonagall. Shit. "Miss Weasley, I know you are aware that your uniform is against the rules," she tells me. "Yes I do," I snap back. Apparently I have problems with authority. "So if you would kindly wear the correct school uniform, we won't have any problems," she walks away, directing first years. I would love to, but I don't have one. Darn. I waltz off to my first class, just happy to be here.

Victoire's POV:

The first day of classes is hectic. Dom is harassing the younger kids, scaring them into thinking there are trolls everywhere, plus she is wearing this ridiculous uniform. Louis apparently doesn't talk to everybody except that Zabini girl, which isn't a problem, it's just strange. And now I have to go Advanced Potions. It's not regular seventh year potions, its part of a program sponsored by St. Mungo's. It is hard, but not too hard. I'm holding quidditch trials tonight, so hopefully I won't have too much homework. I have two chasers, but no center chaser, one beater, and a keeper. Oh and me, the seeker. So I really only need to fill Maria's position as beater, and then find a center chaser.

As I walk out onto the pitch there are about twenty people. I blow the whistle around my neck. "Alright, everybody gather round! If you are a beater or center chaser, step over here," I tell everybody, "If not, please leave now, you are wasting your time," about three quarters of the group leaves. "Beaters go work with Max and chasers go work with Jules," I tell the six people standing before me. There are two chasers and four beaters. I fly around, observing. At the end of the trial I have already made my decision. "So thank you all for coming out, I've already made my decision. Cameron, you are the center chaser, and Haley, you are the new beater. Practices are every night after school until our first game, which will be on September 15 against Slytherin. We have to win, so make sure you all work your hardest, no matter what. If you can't cut it, you can be replaced in seconds," I tell the group in front of me.

We all practice our hardest until September 15. I eat in my dorm, and head down the locker room early. I put on my robes and sit on the bench. Today, Teddy is coming to see us play. Teddy. We've written to each other every day. His job is going well; he's starting to learn how things operate. Hopefully he will move up in the ranks soon enough. I miss him so much. I can't wait until Christmas break, when we have three weeks together. It will be lovely. He is going to be visiting me at every game and will meet me in Hogsmeade as much as possible. Pretty soon the rest of the team files into the locker room. They put on their robes, and sit around me on the benches.

"Okay team. We've been training hard to win this match and every other match this year, and bring home the Cup! If we lose today we will have a tough hill to climb, but if we win the incline will be a little less steep on our way to the top. I happen to know Harry Potter is in the stands, so do your best to make him proud! On three," I tell the team. "Gryffindor!" we all shout. We line up and file out onto the pitch. I look into the stands and see a flash of turquoise hair surrounded by redheads. Smiling, I mount my broom and the match begins.

After only a few minutes I catch the Snitch. Sometimes I play a game with myself, to see how long I can last before the gold ball is in my hands, but not today. Today I just want to get things over with, so I can see Teddy. Once we've won I can't see him anywhere. I sigh dejectedly and trudge into the locker room. I shower and change into some party clothes. As I am putting away my gloves two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asks. I spin around and jump into Teddy's arms, elated to be reunited. We take our time heading to the party, talking together. When we walk into Gryffindor tower Dom shoves Firewhiskey on both of us. I try to hand it back, saying that I'm head girl, but she won't accept it. The party is already in full swing. Nobody under third year is allowed, they have to be in their dorm or in the library. Really anywhere but the tower. Lots of people come up to talk to Teddy, just to see how life is after Hogwarts. We stay for a few hours, but soon I put him under an invisibility cloak and sneak him to my dorm. Luckily Greg is nowhere to be seen, so we go into my bedroom, and disappear for a few hours.

Teddy leaves the next morning, somehow sneaking out of the castle. The next few months drag on. I look forward to Quidditch and Hogsmeade weekends, when I can see Teddy. Pretty soon the only thing between me and Christmas break is exams. I've studied hard, my classes turned out not to be that difficult. I have had my trunk packed for weeks, and now all I have to do is make sure everybody going home for the holidays is on the train. After the Hogwarts Express has left for King's Cross, I find my family. They are surprising all sitting together. I slide into the compartment. Of course all of their friends are with them. Everybody squeezes together, making room for me. "So Vic," Dom says, "Anything planned for the holiday? With Teddy?" she asks. "Nothing that you need to know," I tell her. Truthfully Teddy has kept everything a surprise. He didn't even say he was coming to King's Cross.

The train pulls in and I wait until everybody is off before I exit. Finally Greg and I are done with our duties, and we are free to go enjoy our holiday. I step off the train, dragging my trunk. My family is one of the last standing around the platform. Hermione comes and greets me first. "Teddy had to work late today," she tells me, giving me a hug. I nod, understanding, but still feel tears rushing to my eyes. My mother comes over, yammering away in French. I give my dad a big hug. On our first night back we always have a dinner at the Burrow. Teddy should be coming to that. Teddy and I have spoken to the family about us, at Quidditch matches. They seem accepting. My parents were actually angry when they found out we were together in Paris, but they got over it.

After unpacking my trunk I decide to floo over to the Burrow, to see if Grandma Molly needs help. I step out of the fireplace, and head to the kitchen. Gran turns around, greeting me with a hug. "Hello darling how was your term as head girl?" she asks. "It was a lot of work, but it's a lot of fun as well," I tell her, grabbing a spoon and starting to stir. "And how are things with Teddy?" she asks. I blush, "Good," I reply, "Is he coming tonight?" She puts a tray in the oven. "He said that he was," she assures me.

Teddy's POV:

I feel really awful about not being able to meet Victoire at the station, but being the new guy in the office means I have to do all the grunt work, with no complaining. I am planning on meeting up with her at the Burrow tonight. I have lots on my mind that I need to discuss with her about our future. I'm going to ask her to move in with me, after school is out. If her parents let her. They were quite angry when they found out we had been together in Paris. Looking back, not telling them was probably the worst idea. And for that reason, I'm first going to talk to Vic's parents, to ask their permission to ask her to move in with me.

I apparate directly into Shell Cottage, hoping to catch everybody before they leave for the Burrow. The family is huddled around the fireplace, preparing to Floo over. "Vic's already there," Dom says, looking bored. "I know," I tell her, "I actually came to talk to Bill and Fleur, if you have a moment," I ask them. Dom and Louis step into the fire, leaving me with Vic's parents. "Teddy, great to see you," Bill says, shaking my hand, "How has your job been going?" he inquires. "It's been good. I'm still learning the ropes of the place, just trying to see where I will fit in," I tell him. "So there is something that I would like to ask you," I tell them, Bill gives me a stern look, "I'm not asking your permission to marry her, not yet. But I am asking your permission to ask her to move in with me after school lets out. I know that we won't be married, but hopefully we will be soon after, if she'll have me," I manage to spit out. Bill and Fleur look at each other. They seem to be communicating using their eyes.

"You may ask her," Fleur says. Bill pats her arm, smiling. "Thank you both so much!" I tell them. I wasn't sure if I expected them to say yes. We all apparate to the Burrow. I find Vic sitting on the couch, laughing with Dom and Molly. She jumps up. We hug, and I lift her off her feet, spinning her around. She kisses me quickly after I put her down on the ground. "I missed you," I say, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too," she says. "Dinnertime!" Molly calls through the house. We all jumble together into the dining room, ready to enjoy ourselves after a long half of a year. Everybody wants to know about my job, while I want to hear about Vic's first term. After dinner we sneak off into Ginny's old room.

I sit down on Ginny's bed, bouncing on the creaky springs. Vic locks the door, and I cast silencing spells. She leans on top of me, kissing me hard. I sit up. "Before we catch up, I have something to ask you," I tell her. She pushes her hair out of her eyes, twisting back. "I know you still have to finish school, but I was wondering if after your graduation you would want to move in with me," I ask her blue eyes. She bites her lip, "I would love too," she says, reengaging our previous activities.


End file.
